Ours
by HiAjay
Summary: "I wasn't intentionally trying to be an annoyance, I was like, I don't really know, cause one second I'm freaking out over a key or something. But I wasn't to sure as to what I was trying o say. Maybe I was-" cut off by the arms shooting by and slamming on the wall on either side. Derek's look of concern was covered all to well with that really sexy scowl.
1. Chapter 1

When I went to bed, I was a normal guy, living in with his _werewolf _boyfriend. What was so wrong? Well what was wrong was, I didn't go to bed. The last thing I remember is Derek yelling my name. But from what I remember, I was a guy then. And as it should be, I _should_ be a guy now.

But I'm not. When I woke up this morning, I felt a large amount of weight on my chest. My body felt lighter and my hair was almost to my tail bone. I knew it was my hair, because I accidentally pulled it as I was getting up. As I reregistered the details of our new home, I looked for the bathroom. Derek bought us a large day bed the hung from the ceiling, this of course meant he had to fix the whole structure but his answer was "It's our home, I want it to be beautiful," or something cheesy like that.

As I walked from the day bed to the opened bathroom I looked up into the mirror. It took me a second to realize I was looking at myself. I let out a high pitched scream. It even surprised me. I heard Derek run upstairs to me "Stiles what-" he froze as I looked over t him from the bathroom. He didn't seem surprised. But the shock my face was what he would call "Priceless," I glanced back at the mirror, I was a girl!

"Der-" I wrapped myself in my arms, causing my breast to bunch up towards my neck. "What . . Why . . .What?" I stuttered, Derek didn't change in expression, the same stoic one he's had for almost 3 years now. "Stiles, I need you to breathe," He said walking towards me, I flinched, taking a step back. I soon realized that I was no longer the same size as Derek, I was smaller. Like a foot smaller. Which didn't feel all to pleasing, it was terrifying. Derek held his hands up and out, as to say '_I'm not going to hurt you,_' and made his way slowly to me.

"I had to give you the bite," Derek said under his breath, "Wh-" He stopped me, "You've been asleep for almost three days," he let out a huff of air, he stood arms length away from me, just to be safe. I could tell that he wasn't sure how to approach me, like he wanted to be cautious. "You were losing blood, and we were too far from the hospital," I put two and two together. But that didn't explain how I became a girl. "Der, why am I-" I paused and looked myself over "A girl?" I asked making sure that my voice didn't crack, it sounded higher than normal. Then again, I was a girl.

"Something happened during your change," Derek's eyebrows knitted together, a face that was all to familiar to me, a face that meant '_This isn't good, and I don't know how to fix it,_' I knew this wasn't Derek's fault. "Okay, Okay," I breathed. I walked back to the bathroom and looked myself over.

My hair had flat-loose curls and it fell on either side of my face; it was darkish brown. My shoulders where hidden behind hair as it came down. I lifted Derek's Henley shirt, which he must have slipped on me, to reveal my flat stomach. I was surprised at how shapely I was. Okay, I liked myself, so what? I can admire my own body. I did it as a guy, I can do it as a girl. Deal with it.

"You're still Stiles," Derek leaned against the door frame. I dropped the shirt and looked at him. "I know," I gazed up into his ember eyes, I was lucky, in a strange twisted way. I was lucky to have Derek, he didn't seem to hate the change, nor did he seem to mind it. That's what I found great, almost amazing. He held out a hand for me, I looked at his hand then back up to his eyes. "Am I-?"

"Yes, you are Alpha female," Derek answered.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't care about my ranking in his werewolf society, I cared more about why I was suddenly a girl. I was I going to explain this to dad- I stilled. Derek watched me carefully, it was hard enough to try and explain to him that there were teen werewolves around. "My dad," I muttered. Derek kept his hand out stretched to me, "Stiles," his voice bring me back to reality, I blinked and gazed up at him "I'll explain it to him." Derek was always one to help me with a problem, he never let me do anything, Just because he didn't want to me to get hurt.

Oh and now that I've been transformer, he might actually lock me in our home. I reached out for his hand, he tugged me out of the bathroom and down stairs. "What's today?" I asked "Friday," He glanced over his shoulder at me. Friday, Friday was our stay in and do nothing day. The last time Der and I had a fight, I let it slip that he didn't spend enough time with me. Thus he created _Friday nothing day_, no pack meetings, though we should have one.

No crime fighting, I like to call it crime fighting, because, well because I like too. Nothing, we do absolutely nothing. Derek doesn't seem to mind Fridays, something I actually think he looks forward to them. "Does anything . . ._Hurt,_" he asked, I looked myself over and patted down chest, stomach, and shoulders with my free hand.

"No, nothing hurts," I wasn't used to my new voice, it was way too girly. It's like I'm listening to Allison or Lidya. As we made our way down, the stair case opened up into a split between two rooms, the living room and the kitchen. I stood at the base as Derek turned around towards me. I thought he was going to kiss me, so I closed my eyes and waited for his lips. But I didn't feel them, all I hear was him snort. I opened my eyes. We were chest and chest, only since I was smaller, it was more chest and head. Derek was laughing at how small I was.

"Alright, whatever," I exhaled, I let go of his and throw my own up as I walked toward the living room. Derek didn't stop his snickering, and followed behind me. I plopped down on the black leather couch and realized how open the living room was.

It was a nice square room, that didn't seem large before, but is now. There were windows that covered each wall, but because Derek is the prince of _Doom_, he hardly opens the curtains. Derek eventually sat down next to me. Which disturbs my thoughts, I lean into him and he wraps his arm around me. We both let out a sigh, "Nothing Fridays are boring," I mumbled, Derek looked down at me and laughed "I only made them because you wanted" He made quotations with his fingers "_Derek time_," He laughed. I could feel my cheeks heat up, but I don't know if its because I'm blushing or because I suddenly became aware of him being funny.

"You know what I meant by that, it's not like, like I was actually listening to myself," I stared down at my hands, they where small and thin, I found it interesting that I spent my whole life biting my nails, that now, they are almost claws. "Hey, Der," I pressed my cheek to Derek's shoulder as I looked up at him. "Hm?" he rested his scruffy chin on my forehead.

I could smell him, his scent, it was . . .intense. I closed my eyes and took in the earthy smell, if this is what he was fussing over when he was scenting me, I could see why. I found that I completely adore his scent. The only reason I didn't notice it at first was because I was so used to it. Finally when my wolfy senses came too, I could actually smell him. "Stiles," Derek called, I opened my eyes, "Sorry, new senses," I laughed nervously. "Der, you're never looking at me naked," I stood up and walked up to our disorganized book shelf, books piled incorrectly and books that lined all along floor. I picked one up and turned back to face Derek.

His eyes wide and his lips parted, and his skin almost seemed pale, like my own. "What?" Derek's scowled. "Well, Derek. C'mon, I'm not comfortable with this, I don't know this body," I opened the book, what was I even reading? Was is '_Let it snow_' ? It might have been, "Stiles, that doesn't mean you have to-" Derek stopped talking, he ran his hand from under his nose and down towards his chin. He made this frustrated grunt. Derek couldn't see, but whenever he did this, I was wildly attracted to him. Not that I'm not all the other times.

It's Derek fuckin' Hale, who wasn't attracted to him. I felt a sudden rage that boiled underneath my skin. As I watched Derek, I noticed his expression soften, and his eyebrows knitted together, "Stiles, what's wrong?" He asked I didn't realize I was shifting; did that thought really bother me? The thought of someone else finding Derek attractive?


	3. Chapter 3

Derek sat up, placing his elbows on his knees. "Stiles," he said. I set the book down and headed up stairs. This was strange, I wasn't used to this. So how do I deal with these sudden '_Insecurities?_'Our bedroom was more of an open loft, there were windows that covered almost every inch of the walls. It was open and bright. I loved it, at least before I did, that's to only reason this room was like that, because I wanted it that way. I closed the curtains, I pulled them all closed and I could feel the temperature change quickly. The once warm wood floor, was ice underneath my bare feet.

Our day bed was like a giant cocoon, I jumped on and crawled my way to the shadows of the bed. Pulled a small throw blanket over my legs and just sat there. I wanted to hide, I wanted to go back to sleep. I wasn't pretty enough anymore, I wasn't good enough. I shouldn't be here with Derek anymore. He wasn't going to love me anymore.

"Stiles," Derek's deep gruff of a voice broke through my thoughts, "You're thinking to loud," he said, I couldn't see him. He was purposely staying out of sight. "What are you freaking out about?" He asked, I wanted to speak, but I could feel the lump in my throat get bigger. "I- Uh, I" I couldn't word it, "Hold me," my voice shook, Finally, Derek was in my sight, he crawled in and laid on his side in front of me. "Hey, what happened?" He took hold of my toes through the blanket. I figured he was trying to get me to smile, "I, I don't know," I pulled my knees to my chest, "I was thinking about you and-" I hiccupped "And all the other girls that would fine you attractive," I gazed down at him, he wore Henley shirts, that's all, I didn't mind, because they looked great on him.

He would wear regular T-shirts on rare occasion. Mostly when I didn't do the laundry, the thoughts came back, I saw Derek like the women would see him.

"Stiles, I loved you then, and I love you now," he crawled up next to me, laying flat on his belly. "What ours do or say doesn't matter," he reached up for my hand, I let him pull my wrist, he intertwined our fingers loosely. "You're jealous, and you shouldn't be, Stiles, you're my mate, and that's forever," Derek kissed my fingers and I looked down at him, he had some strange way of comforting me. I loved that he never wanted me to feel insecure, and that's why he does what he does for me. He wants me to be happy.

"Der, does this change anything?" Derek rested up on his forearms, "My body I mean," Derek chuckled and sat up, "all that changed was your body, nothing else," he cupped his hands to my face, "Your face is much smaller and like you-" He leaned in towards me "will have to get used to it," she smiled and kissed me, his lips were soft, warm and familiar. I kissed him back, and I knew he liked it, he growled lightly, almost like a purr. I felt his hands glade their way to the small of my back. I won't lie it felt amazing, just because I wasn't totally okay with myself, doesn't mean Derek wasn't.

I pushed myself towards him, resting my hands at his chest. He smiled and growled as he worked his way from my lips to my neck. He gently nipped at the skin, causing me to shiver, I curled myself around his head, I could feel him smile as he peppered my collar bone with light nips and kisses. His hands trailed up my back and slowly back down. "You're so small," Derek chuckled quietly. "Shut up," I cupped his face and leaned down to kiss him.

Derek tugged at the shirt, I just nodded, he pulled it up over and tossed it aside. "Who bought the bra?" I asked with a smile, Derek chuckled and rested his hands on my sides "Lydia," he kissed down my collar bone. "This all-" I shivered as he gently pressed his lips to my breast. "All you let her-" I panted, as his hands traveled from my sides to my ass, which was the weirdest sensation I could've ever felt. I never had an ass, so that fact that Derek was now holding it, just made me feel wary, I guess.

My eyes wanted to close and just enjoy his kisses, his touch, but something told me to stop him. "She bought you bras and panties," the word _panties _coming from Derek, was like listening to _Jonny Craig_ singing softly by your ear; I felt the chills run up my spin. I pushed against his chest, and looked down into his ember eyes.

He was to god damn handsome. I ran my fingers through his soft hair, I saw him close his eyes and growl softly. I smirked, "My puppy's weakness," I giggled, which was weird to hear. I took a fist full of Derek's hair and held tightly as he kissed my neck. I wanted to be there, I wanted to be newly connected to _My _Derek. But, I couldn't shake the feeling. I, something just felt off, I wasn't totally sure, and I started to feel insecure again.

I let go of Derek and pushed away from him. The bed slightly swayed in my sudden movement, Derek raised an eyebrow at me, almost posing a question, but not wanting to ask. "I'm- I'm sorry," I stuttered. I ran my slim fingers through my hair, just to get it out of my face, "it's okay," Derek smiled, he wiped his upper lip with his thumb and hoisted a knee to his chest. He grinned at me and rested is arm on his knee. "We were moving too fast," Oh I wanted him, seriously, I did. He knew it, I can see it in his eyes, I know he can hear my heart beat. But I was scared.

"Tonight," he leaned back, "I'll show you how beautiful you are," my face flushed, my skin was just pink, and I could feel it. Derek held out his arms, he held them out for me. I smiled warily, "Maybe Fridays aren't so boring," I bite my lips and he rested his leg down.


	4. Chapter 4

I crawled my way over to him, "I think I can learn to love this," Derek gave me a side smirk, I tilted my head to the side and raised my eyebrows, which if I might add, were perfectly shaped and nicely trimmed; thank you Lydia. "Your body has the greatest shape," it took me awhile to realized he was talking about the shape I took as I was crawling to him. "John Mayer," I laughed.

I rested myself on his large chest and cuddled myself in where I belonged. Derek wrapped his arm around my waist, you know that cool curve girls get when they rest on their side and curl a leg around their boyfriends, yeah, Derek rested his arm on that cool curve. I smiled, completely satisfied. Despite me being uncomfortable with the whole gender shift issue; I felt happy, and right at home.

When I looked up to ask Derek a question, he was fast asleep. He must have stayed up watching me for the last three days. What was I doing? I never listen to him, and I always get in trouble. What was I doing? What were we doing? Was it the alphas, because last I check, we kicked their asses a while back. Or was it a team of hunters? Maybe it was a team of hunters, new to beacon hills. Chris knew Derek, hated him, but didn't bother in trying to kill him. Yeah, hunters, I'll settle for that answer.

I let my eyes shut for a moment, I wouldn't admit it to Derek, but I was beat. The heaviness of my eyes was just too much, so I let them fall. I feel asleep where I belonged. Wrapped up in Derek, surrounded by his scent and his being. I can hear his heart beat, that's what put me to sleep. Just listening to it beat, I loved it.

I was asleep for what felt like 2 minutes, when I woke up and looked at the bedroom clock, it's 8:30 pm. I was disappointed too, because I woke up Derek-less. I figured he left to the bathroom. But that theory went out the window when I hear him talk downstairs. Oh super hearing, a wonderful gift. I crawled to the edge of the day bed and reached for Derek's Henley shirt, that I was wearing earlier; I slipped it back on stepped off the bed.

I was given several cold shivers as my bare feet touched the wood floor. I tried hard not to squeal the first time.

I tip-toed my way to and down the stairs, I peeked into the kitchen and sure enough there was Derek, and he was talking with Isaac, "I really don't believe you Derek, that couldn't have happened," Isaac crossed his arms, "There's a new team of hunter's, and you've been off parading," Derek growled, and not the sweet kind he always does with me. "Boyd is paroling with Erica, I just need to keep Stiles safe, " Derek paused and ran his fingers through his hair, "It's different now that he's alpha female," he sounded, not only gravely scared, but all to serious.

"Stiles is finally pack Mom?" Isaac asked jokingly, Derek glared at him for a second before realizing that I was standing there by the kitchen entrance. "Hey," I said, oh my god that was retarded. Isaac stared, he was staring so hard that I could've sworn I felt his eyes push me. "Stiles?" he asked, "What?" I replied flatly. Isaac blinked his eyes several times, Derek walked over to me and reached out to wrap my arms around his neck. "I didn't mean to let you wake up alone," He held me close, "It's alright," I smiled.

I laughed, I couldn't help it when all I could smell and hear was Derek's beta, like Isaac didn't understand. And I couldn't blame him. I didn't understand either. "Alright, I have to say it," Isaac announced, Derek moved slight just so I could see Isaac, "Stiles, you're fuckin' hot," Isaac's cheek flushed pink for a second. I giggled and that as followed but a very deep and meaningful grow by Derek. "Hey, I'm just saying," Isaac lifted his hands up and shrugged his shoulders. "Thank you Isaac," I smiled, Isaac smiled back and headed past us "I'm just going to leave," He chuckled and walked out passed us.

"Let me lock the door and -" I stopped him, I pressed my index finger to his lips and smiled. "I haven't eaten in three days," I let go of him and head walked to the fridge. Derek went to the door, I could hear him rattle the knob before coming back into the kitchen.

I couldn't believe it, I can't freakin' reach my cereal! I strain myself by standing on my tippy toes, and I can't reach to top cabinet. I grunt and climb the counter top, "Yes!" I get my _Cinnamon toast crunch_ and set it next to me on the counter. I hear Derek chuckle, I look over my shoulder brushing my hair to the side, "What?" I snapped playfully. He shook his head and walked to me. He twisted me around and sat me on the counter. Which was very cold, I shivered of course.

"I want to eat, Der," I smiled childishly; he leaned in, gently brushing our noses and out eyelashes. "I know," he grinned. I saw how conniving he as, he was plotting and I could see the wheels turning. He pecked my lips with his, then lifted me off the counter and stood me on the floor. "You need a bowl, don't you?" He smiled; he caved me in as he reached for the bowl. Derek kissed my forehead and handed me the bowl. I giggled, he walked off into the living room, looking through our stacks and stacks of books. I poured me cereal and some milk that was left out.

"_Looking for Alaska,_" I took a spoon full; Derek just nodded as he picked up a chard book. The only reminisce of his old home. I finished eating and place my dish in the sink. I quietly made my way to the bathroom up stairs. I could hear the flipping of the pages, even if I was brushing my teeth. It was so vivid and clear, it almost scared me.

I looked over the edge of the loft and say Derek looking back up at me. "Hey there, beautiful," he chuckled, my hair draped over and got in the way of everything, how did girls make this look so easy? I smiled back as I pulled my hair to one side. I left my place there and scurried to the bed. I tossed the pillows and blankets all around me. Creating a barrier of softness, I waited. I could hear him come up the stairs, I can hear his heart be, it was calming. But it didn't stop mine from pounding with excitement. "Stiles," Derek called, his voice sending chills down my spine.

Derek gazed in, his eyebrow raised. I tried to giggle, really I did, but I just felt so god damn excited. "Why are you covered in pillows and blankets," Derek questioned. "I'm not," My voice was muffled beneath all the covering. He just laughed, and pulled them away, spreading them across the bed, he found my face, his light up in a bright smile, "Found you, Red."

Red, that was his pet name for me. Now that I was small, and a girl, I guess it fit. I smiled back, "Oh my, what perfect lips you have," I couldn't stop it, He started it and I was damn well going to finish this role playing nonsense. "All the better to kiss you with my Dear," He cupped my cheeks and pulled me into a kiss, I crawled over whatever was left of the blankets and pillows.


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: I wasn't expecting such a huge viewing, I really wasn't. and I'm really happy that you guys like it! I am, and I would love to hear what ideas you guys have, I want to know what you guys would like to see happen. Since this is an ongoing story, I would love to help bring your ideas to life. Wow. Really, thank you. Even if it was just one person viewing it a thousand times. You're the BEST! Hope you enjoy (:_**

He sat with his back leaning on the back frame; I tugged my leg over his and sat on his lap. Derek grinned, and I rested my hands on his chest, I looked him over, how perfectly I fit him, how I just suddenly managed to fit, maybe I was meant to turn into a girl. Maybe this whole time I was secretly wishing I was one, just so I could fit Derek.

All my thinking stopped when I felt his hands glade on my thighs, "Whoa," I breathed, "New body, new sensations," Derek pulled towards me and ran his nose across my collar bone and neck, I tilted my head back, though the stubble on his face tickled, it felt nice. "You might get more pleasure out this" Derek gently squeezed my thighs, a quiet moan vibrated through me. I lifted my head back up to look down to the area Derek was touching.

Derek smiled; my soft, loose curls fell with my motion to look down, he bushed my hair back over my shoulder and kissed my neck as he place his hand back on my thigh. I set my hands over his and gently tugged them up, causing his hands to get caught with the shirt. It slid up as I guided his hands, Derek continued to pepper my neck with kisses. I made sure he was aware of how I wanted to go slowly, I was still scared, I wasn't sure what I would feel.

Derek helped pull my shirt off then proceeded to pull his off. I admired his toned abs and traced my finger tips over them, this man was mine, I growled. Strange, I've never thought I'd hear myself growl, and I looked at Derek, his eyes were locked on to mine, the corner of his lip was slightly curved upward, and his eyebrow was raised, "Damn," Derek murmured. I leaned down and kissed his smirk, and slowly, our tongues met each other, gently licking and tracing the insides of our mouths.

Derek's hands were resting nice on my hips, until he began to venture. My back arched as he traced the lining of my lace panties, "Lydia may be a loud, ignorant girl," Derek pulled away from our kiss, I whined and he chuckled, "But she knows what makes a girl look sexy," Derek lifted me and laid me on my back. His arms trapping me on either side, he smirked down at me; he leaned down next to my ear, "Your hair might be a mess afterwards," I could feel him smirk, I didn't get a chance to reply because his over there licking my ear.

Oh god, I love that, even though now it was more intense. My senses were completely heightened. I whimpered as he gently licked the back of my ear. He worked his way down and kissed my neck, while Derek looked calm and collected, I was overwhelmed with the pleasure of his lips. I felt a tingling sensation in-between my legs. It was off putting and I traced my hands down my stomach to the source. Derek continued to kiss in a downward motion.

Derek smiles, I blush because I know what he noticed, and I'm not too sure I'm okay with it. "Here," Derek pulled himself up and slid his hands up my thighs to my knees. He lifted them and draped them over onto his hips. Derek's fingers replaced mine I arched my back, his touch felt different, of course they felt different. He's fingers are larger than mine. Yet, they were strangely pleasing as he ran his thumb over it. I arched and clenched the sheets beneath me. Derek smirked.

My underwear became annoyingly unhelpful as Derek's fingers nudged them into the opening. "P-Please," I moaned with a slight growl, I pushed my hips towards him. Derek half wolfed out took his nail and ripped my underwear. Lydia was to not hear about this. Why would I tell Lydia what I was doing with Derek anyway? It wasn't her business. Off top-

Oh my god! I felt Derek run his tongue over the sensitive skin. If I thought I was arching my back before, then my god was I arching it now. For a few short seconds I could feel my thoughts slip. All I could think about was how good it felt, how good I felt. I ran my hands through Derek's hair and clenched every time he slowly move up towards my clit. I had forgotten all the women terminology as soon as he was touching me in places I wasn't so sure about. But my god did it feel _GREAT_.

"Derek," I moaned, I could feel him smile, Trust me, I could. I felt a sudden pressure. His finger, he slipped it in whilst his tongued playful danced along that area. He came back up and kissed the inner of my thighs, keeping his finger steady, "More," I pushed my hips against his finger, he chuckled as he looked down at me, "Stiles," He almost hummed.


	6. Chapter 6

I wanted more, I _needed_ more. And he was just there, teasing me. He pulled out his finger and I gasped I growled up at him. "Don't get snappy with me," Derek grinned, I hoisted myself up to my elbows and bit my bottom lip. Derek pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, He tugged the lining of his dark jeans. Almost like he wanted me to do something about it; he slightly glanced up with a grin. Wow, Derek had reached a new level of sexy.

I closed my legs and slid up; feeling rather childish, as I shyly hid my body as best I could with my arms. "Gettin' shy on me now?" Derek unbuttoned his jeans and leaned towards me.

Just as he was about to kiss me, he pulled back and looked over his shoulder, he grunted, "Peter," he muttered as he kissed my temple and tossed me his discarded t-shirt. "Wait here," He said before he headed down stairs. I held his shirt and stared down at it, I held it up by my nose, taking in the sweet, wood smell.

I slipped it on and jumped off the bed, I looked through my drawers and slipped on some new underwear, they looked way to small, and I soon found out why. They rose up, only slightly covering what's important. Y'know, like J-lo underwear; I then sat at the top of the stair case and listened.

"What happened to Stiles?" I heard Peter's always smooth and conniving voice, "That's not what you came here for, what do you want?" Derek growled. It was loud enough that I could feel it shake my body. "Well, the fact that you're shirtless, I take I interrupted something?" Peter chuckled, "Peter, what I do while I'm home is none of your concern," Derek sighed heavily, "What do you need?"

There was a long pause, I rested my elbow on my knee and my chin on my palm. I waited, for a second, "You're hiding something from me, and the elders have called a meeting," Peter sounded pissed, which wasn't all too pleasant to hear. "Regarding your new _mate_," he sneered at the last word. Like it disgusted him, but he was Peter and no one liked him. "What new mate? Stiles?" Derek questioned, I almost began to fall asleep; It was such a boring conversation and a totally mood killer.

"Thanks Peter," I whispered as my eyes shut closed. I heard some rustling of feet but didn't bother in moving, all that action on the bed just wore me out, and I didn't even feel up to it anymore. People don't joke around when they say "_When the moods ruined, no one wants to start again,_"

Okay I might be lying, I might- who am I kidding, I wanted Derek. Seriously, "Hey there,"

My thoughts stopped to a halt I opened my eyes, and looked down towards the bottom of the stair case. There was Peter, one foot on the first step with his hand resting on that knee. He was smiling widely up at me. My skin ran cold and I froze. It took me a second to actually flinch back, "Wait, Wait, I'm not going to hurt you," His cold stare was tracing me, watching every small move I made. He didn't have a chance against me.

I'm Stiles _fucking _Stilinski. I may be a girl, but he had no chance. I stood up, I didn't run, I just stood up. I watched him carefully. His eyes traced my body. "Der-" I whimpered before Peter made his way to the second step. Peter could smell my fear; I know he can, because I can smell it too. Where the hell was Derek, "You're quiet beautiful, and-" Peter licked his lips, which disgusted me to no end "Small, almost like a Rabbit," His eyes flushed a golden color, "Derek!" I yelped. Peter frowned and shook his head.

Derek was soon pushing past him, running to me like a fired bullet. "What's wrong? What hurts?" Derek asked franticly as he checks me over. I shake with in his arms. "Where were you?" I whined, as I nuzzled myself closer to his chest. Derek just wrapped his arms around me and held me, "I was outside, I-" Derek pauses, his heart raised in beats.

"Don't torment my mate," Derek growled, "I was curious. Can you blame me?" Peter chuckled; Derek huffed and kissed my head, comforting me. He whispered sweet nothings into my ear, his voice sounding muffled as he said them through my hair. Repeating the lines "I'm sorry," and "I didn't know."

Derek was a horrible liar, and now that I could catch him in it made me feel slightly wary about what he might say and will ever say. But that was my girl mind thinking too much of everything.


	7. Chapter 7

Why was I so scared? Why did I feel I needed him? I wasn't scared of Peter before, so what was so different? I can't let him have the much power in _My _home. I unburied my face from Derek's chest, Peter stood there, with his hands behind his back and a smug look on his face.

I gently pushed at Derek's sides, he let's go, but watched me carefully. "Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked as I made my way out of Derek's arms and to the second step down. I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes. "Peter Hale," Peter chuckled extending his arms out. I growl, a deep throaty growl that rumbled my small body.

"This is my home," I pointed a slim finger at him "You don't scare me," I felt my teeth sharpen. Peters eyes blinked down at me, "Alright Lassie," He held out his arms in defense and backed up, "You're mates got some spunk, just like a boy I remember," Peter turns his back and heads out, "Bye Stiles," He smiles over his shoulder, I grab the first thing I see and through it at the now closed door.

"UGH!" I grunted throwing my hands up above my head "He annoys me to no end!" I growled, I feel hands slide their way to my stomach, "I never thought I'd be this attracted to you," Derek chuckled into my hair, failing in trying to reach my neck. I sighed and rested my hands on his; I closed my eyes and leaned back into him. His body soon surrounding mine; he gently tugged my hair away from my ear and lightly traced his nose behind it. I hummed, I was wrong about the mood thing, totally-

"HEY!" it had to be fuckin' Scott. As pissed as I was before, I found it impossible to be when Scott's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Dude, your-" He took a step back, "You're a girl," He tilted his head ever so slightly. I raised an eyebrow "Yupp, I'm chick, man," I tried to man-up my voice, but that seemed impossible. Derek got a laugh out of it. "Well," He looked down and scratched just under his chin "I heard from Isaac and-" I cut him off and shrugged my shoulders, "You wanted to see if he was telling the truth?" I leaned my head back to look up at Derek.

He smiled down at me and gently pecked my forehead with a kiss. "Let me change and we can hang out," I held out my index finger, Derek's grip on my tightened, and for a second I thought I heard him whine. I just patted his stubbly cheek and smiled. He kissed my lips softly one last time as he let go. "I'll be fine," I said as he made his way to the study just beyond the kitchen, where of course, he harbored more books.

I looked over at Scott "Dude, stop staring," Flailed my arms up "You're making me uncomfortable," I walked upstairs and rummaged through the bag of clothes that whereby the drawers, "You couldn't put them away for me?" I mumbled, Stupid Derek and his Stupid laziness to do things for me.

I put on some shorts that seemed to expose more of my legs then I was comfortable with, and what looked like one of those really loose tank tops; I only noticed it because it had a _Lana Del Rey's _face on it, and despite my sudden gender change, I still have a crush in her. Derek must've went shopping with Lydia, I stopped and had a giggle at his expense. I looked myself over, This would have to do.

I headed down stairs and there was Scott, still staring. I sighed and raised both my eyebrows, "Really?" I punched his shoulder, he winced. That caught me by- Oh! I'm a werewolf too, Hah, Bitch. I stuck up my chin and smiled proudly, "Let me say bye to Derek," I nodded towards the study "And we'll head out"

I heard Scott mumble under his breath as he rubbed the back of his neck. Something about me saying that before I got changed "I heard you," Derek said. "Love yooou~, " I sang and heard him grunt in response.

"Are we going?" Scott held the door open, I grabbed my keys and headed to my jeep. As we both settled in the car, Scotts constant stare did nothing but keep constant contact. I tightened my grip on the wheel "You know, I have total control of your fate right now," I said, glancing over at him them back on the road "I could just swerve if I wanted too," He took the hint and stared out his window, "How's Al?" I asked, "And where are we going?"

He was quiet for a short period of time when finally he sighed, "We had a fight, the mall of course," He had a hard time saying _fight,_ like it was stuck in his throat and it took him all he had to say it. I knew how much he loved her, I mean, let's get really, he totally left me, his _BEST_ friend, for her. "I'm sorry, Dude," I reached over and patted his shoulder, just a small comfort. He whined under my touch. This sucked, I could feel his heart beat, I could feel it sink.

Like it was my own; and I was totally new to this whole werewolf thing, could everyone feel this? Was everyone connected like this? I brought my hand back and lazily held the wheel. "Hey, I really don't want to cry, and I could feel the water works," I said glancing over again, "I've become overly sensitive and it's like when we went to go watch Star Trek," I smiled, hoping that his heart would settle. "Yeah," Scott had a vague smile, as he huffed out.

"Everything will be fine," I assured him.

I parked my jeep, and we sat in a comfortable silence, I then smacked my hand to his chest and smiled at him, He jumped at the contact, "Let's go eat!" I laughed "Even now, you still want food?" Scott laughed, I raised my eyebrows "C'mon dude, this figure isn't going anywhere," I hopped out of my jeep and pointed at him as he got out, "Hell to the yes, I want food," I laughed.

Loud and full of people, how sad; I never thought I'd hate public place as much as I am starting to, right now. "Ugh, people," I through my arm over Scotts shoulder, he just looked down at me and laughed. This was serious, I was getting stared at, like I was a new shinny toy. "Am I on display?" I whispered, we made our way to the top floor to the food court "What do you mean?" Scott asked as he looked around for his favorite place, _Subway._ How predictable, I thought.

He ordered his famous Scott foot long, at which I always laugh at. If you don't know why, I do believe you need to get out more, or watch some porn. Life kids, it's a crazy thing.

I decided I wanted a cookie and coffee, so I waltzed over to Starbucks and left Scott at a table.

"Hi, what can I do for ya?" Oh, this was great, Erica had a job. I couldn't contain my laughter. "Erica," I tried to suppress my laughter "Yes?" she said warily, "It's me, Stiles," I gave her the corky smile she used to ask me to give her, cause she found it amusing. "Oh. My. God." She slapped her hand over her mouth, I nodded, as to say, '_Hey, I'm a girl too, let's keep this as non-weird as we can,_'

Erica moved her hand "I thought there was something wrong when Derek asked Lydia and me to go shopping for clothes," She looked me over, "You're so god damn pretty!" She squealed, I flinched back in fear that she'd take me in one of those girly-jumpy things. "Th- Thank you?" I said.

"Anyway, I really want coffee, and a cookie," I smiled at her, her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. I've never seen her so, girly. "You got it, White chocolate mocha and a giant chocolate chip," she put the order in and I laughed "You know me so well,"


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: HEY! Guys, well I wanted to set some days that I would post, but I like the surprise. So Yeah (: Anyway, I was asked if I based Stiles off a picture or if I drew some that were remotely close to what I wanted Him(Her) to look like . . . .ANNNND, I didn't, I kind of was thin of all my favorite female singers, well just female singers. And I guess you can say Stiles kind of looks like Ariana Grande, but with Demi lavoto hair, long and wavy. That's the best description I can provide. If someone would like to draw him(her) That would be AWESOME! And ideas are welcome (: In this chapter . . . let the Jealousy start!**_

I stepped aside and waited. "Where's Boyd?" I asked, I knew she could hear me, "Working," She hummed. "How can I help you," I heard her say, I glance over, because I can. And see this tall tan light haired guy, he looks at me and smiles before he tells Erica he wants some weird coffee. I rolled my eyes and looked back over at the crowd, I looked for Scott, and it seems that he's found Allison. Great, now I'm alone. I could be a three wheel. Scott did come with me, though he could just leave with her.

I waited "Three, two,-" I counted before our eyes met and he said, "I'm leaving with Al," I nodded and waved my hand up. "Stiles, your coffee and cookie," Erica said warmly, "Oh thanks, you mind if I hang here for awhile?" I asked as I took my items from her. "I don't mind, I get off in awhile so, chill for a few," she nodded, I took a huge sip of my coffee as I went and sat at the nearest table.

Time to think; What as Derek doing? Was he still reading books? I took another sip, "Wonder if Allison came to make up for the fight," I said, "Had a fight?"

I blinked and looked up. That same guy, He was smiling down at me with his all too good looking features. "Uh, no." I raised an eyebrow, "Were you listening to me?" I slightly leaned forward, "Yeah, that's not totally creepy," I stretched out on the metal chair. He laughed and glanced down at my feet, "Nice shoes," He pointed out, he takes it upon himself to take the seat in front of me. "Thanks," I looked down to check them over. They were those tomboy black boots, Y'know like, military based boots. Only smaller and way lighter.

Erica, I thought, I laughed whilst I took another sip. "So-" I glance up at him; his playing with coffee, like his nervous. "Are you alone?" He asked.

I leaned back with a loud laugh, "Creepy level reached," I said as I wiped my eyes of the laughter tears, as I called them. "Dude, I'm not even sure that's how you pick up girls, I mean there are several others around here that are pretty," I said, resting my elbows on the table. I took another sip and realized that this guy looked genuinely shocked. I felt a little bad, "I'm sorry, I tend to ramble and I wasn't tryin-"

He stopped me by reaching his hand across the table to touch my arm, "It's alright," His lips twitched in a half smile. I pulled my arm back to my lap, his touch was cold and almost made my stomach turn. Something wasn't right, it didn't feel right. "Stiles!" Erica calls, I tear my stare from the guy and look over my shoulder, "Off in a minute," She pointed to the cash register; I smiled and nodded in response. When I looked back over this guy was looking me over, like some piece of meat. It grossed me out, "Can I help you there buddy, or is there something on me?" I looked from him to my shirt and back to him.

"Oh, sorry, I was just-" I held out my hand to stop him. "Whatever," I shook my head. I took hold off my hair and pulled it over one of my shoulders. As I did Erica came and placed her chin on my bare shoulder, I knew it was her, her scent is very distinct and covered in Strawberry perfume. "Hey, let's get going," She whispered, I smiled and picked up my things, "Thanks for the chat," I smiled over my shoulder and walked off.

Once we were out of ear shot, I looked at Erica and laughed, "That was so weird!" Erica just nudged her elbow at my side as we walked through the shops. It might have been dangerous to leave me in a shopping mall, I have no control over what I spend. Erica bought me more clothes, which I didn't mind, I didn't to leave the house wearing Derek's shirts. Before, yeah sure that was fine, but I'm way smaller now.

Even Erica is taller than me. When she stood to close I had to nodded my head up just to make eye contact. She would laugh at me and pat my head. We eventually made it to a pet shop, she tugged me to go in, but I knew I would leave with a puppy or something. "Come on, you don't have money so you couldn't possibly buy one." Erica laughed tugging me in, "You obviously haven't spent enough time with me," I raised my eyebrows.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, she got me in the store, and we "D'awwed" at all the puppies and I was half convinced that I needed one, but I have one at home who needs constant attention.

"What happened to you, Stiles?" Erica asked as she tapped the barrier between her and a small dog, "I was out cold for three day," I laughed as I crossed my arms, which was hard to do with the bags of clothes I was holding, she glanced at me from the puppy, "You don't remember?" She asked, I raised my brow and stared right at her, "Remember what?" I replied. I saw concern fill her eyes, there was something wanted to tell me and there was no point in her lying to me. She pulled away from the puppy and lead us out.

We walked quickly and quietly, as if trying to avoid someone. Lead us into the restrooms, "Uh," I said before walking in, "Oh stop it, you're a girl now," she pulled my arm, she checked all the stalls a then came back to me, "I figured it do something with werewolves," I set the bags down and crossed my arms, "Otherwise I'd be staring at puppies right now," I laughed, but she didn't find it funny. Her expression was on I've seen many times on Scott when I made a sarcastic remark about his ability to be stupid. "What's the last thing you remember?"

I thought about it, and all I could think about was Derek yelling my name, "Well, Derek was yelling at me, or uh, yelling my name," I looked around the bathroom. "Nothing else?" She shoves her hands in her pockets. "Yeah that's all, and then I wake up and I'm a girl," I scratch the roof of my nose. "What happened?" I asked, she averted my eyes and I felt her heart pick up pace. What was she so worried about? "Don't tell Derek I told you," She pulls her shoulders up, as she smiled sheepishly, "Okay?" I said.

We were quiet for awhile, she took a deep breath "Argents are hunters," She said, I nodded, "They have family that don't know us," I eventually put two and two together.

"They tried to kill one of you, and I got in the way," I said. She nodded, watching me carefully. I reached out and left my hand on her shoulder, "I figured," I laughed. Our day then went on. Erica bought me more clothes, spending almost hundreds of dollars. Which I totally and completely hated myself for; I would tell her to stop buying and she'd push my shoulder and say "It's what girls do," And laugh it all off. Where the hell did she get all that money?

Well I drove Erica home, Since Boyd was the one to drive her to work. And that was the only way I could repair her for all the clothes. I mean seriously, what was I going to do with all this? And Derek was going to scowl at me for it. "Thanks for today," Erica sighed, she seemed rather distance and like she wanted o pull away as fast as she could. "Of course, I had loads of fun," I smiled trying to get her attention. It seemed as though she was trying to avoid me, "I did too, I don't usually hangout with other girls, so it was fun to be able too," she finally looked at me, he smile was hesitant but honest.

"Well whenever you want to hang out, just call" I patted her head. She laughed and punched my arm before getting out and walking off to her front door. She waved one last time before I head off. Off to my home, where I knew I would see Derek, see him sitting on the window seat of the kitchen reading a book, or maybe on the couch napping.

I couldn't wait to get home. I don't remember this feeling since . . .Since my mother. She was a center that I loved to come home too.

When I lost her, I lost my since of self, but I had friends, or friend. And soon, werewolves where a part of my life. Then, Then Derek was my anchor. As I drove back home, I started to realize that the bond between Derek and me, was, well stronger than when I was human. Why? Was it because I could actually feel the bond? Or maybe I am thinking to deeply?

Bond, we'll blame it on the bond for now. I parked my jeep and re-gathered all the bags, because like hell was I going to make more trips then I needed to. I waddled out of my jeep and stumbled a few times, "Thanks Der," I muttered, I know the bastard could hear me. He was probably laughing to himself right now. Well I made it inside the house without falling, and when I looked to the kitchen, Derek wasn't there, so I looked to the living room, no Derek. I raised an eyebrow and dropped my things.

I headed into the kitchen, the dinner table was vacant, and there was no note. "The Study?" I thought aloud.

Our kitchen wasn't too big, big enough to have the island there, but small enough that you wouldn't feel like a fish in a huge tank. I gently touched my fingers to the cold granite of the island, the window seat's curtains were shut and only dim light of the moon shined through.

This was like one of those horror movies where the girl comes home to find something and she goes into a room that I always seem to yell at her '_Don't go in there!_' But hey, this was real life, how often did that actually happen? I froze in front of the study, The door was close . . It's never closed. Derek would keep it open so I'd always have a place to go to if I ever needed to get away. Long story short, the Study was a get-away-space, incase either of us needed well, space. And Derek didn't like having closed doors.

Y'know, cause the fire.

So why was the study closed? I reached for the knob and tied to turn it, it's locked. No way. I turned around, and bam. I don't know who this guy is. "Uh, You don't belong here, maybe you should, like, leave," I said, the man stared at me with a wide grin, "Alright Mr. Creepy, I think you are going to learn that I don't have the nicest temper, and neither does-" He took a step towards me. Cornering, nice move Mr. Creepy.

I put my arms on my now-existent hips, which I will point out were very nice and curvy. "I'm not you're typical girl, and I will tell you that I-" I was stopped again, when he took a step into the dim light, and the breeze from the open door swifted past him, I could see and smell him. The guy from the mall, "I see you followed me home, and I take that as you didn't like what I had to say earlier about your, Er, pick up skills," I ramble, I can help it. It's still part of me, and unfortunately so is my ADHD.

Damn werewolves. Can't even get rid of ADHD, off topic! This guy was here, and I didn't want him here. And why was my Study locked? "Alright, Creeper. I've had enough of your creepiness," I made air quotes, "So, bye." I walked around the dining table, while facing him. He just turned in place as I walked.

Totally not creepy.

"I'm not here to hurt you," He said, his tone was low and suggestive, "Oh, well I was thinking that you were here to have tea at like 9," I shrugged my shoulders, "But I can handle this more if you left my home," I smiled nodding towards the door. _**  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

He threw his head back in a laugh, he gripped his shirt like it was a great joke I just told. "Uh, seriously dude, I need you to leave, I can't handle you're creeper level," I pointed at the door this time. My arm straining because I wanted to make it clear, like me saying it wasn't clear enough. I walked behind the island and leaned forward. My hands resting on the cold granite "Seriously, Leave," I peered at him. He gave me a quick smirk before coming towards me. "Dude, I swear-"

His eyes shined in a weird bluish color, I've never seen eyes like that. What the hell was he? No, he's human, I can tell. If he was a werewolf, he'd smell like a wet dog, because that's what Scott smells like. Well, when he's not around Allison.

"What? What could you possibly do?" He smiled, and it was weird how earnest that smile was. Like he wasn't in the wrong, him being in my house wasn't wrong, not to him. "Dude, you don't want to cross that line, not with this chick," I said as I shook my head my hair getting in the way again. Geeze, I need a band or something.

I heard a slam right in front of my and when I worked my hair back, there he was, up close and personal. Damn, he had great looking eyes, Wait. No, that's not the point. His nose was an inch away from my own. He's smile widened as he saw the surprise. Once I worked that out of my system I narrowed my eyes and knitted my eyebrows together, "Out," it was a growl, and it wasn't meaning . . .Yeah I was. It was time for me to grow a pair – Oh I can't say that anymore. I'm going to anyway.

His smile slowly began to fade. "I like you, I'll be back tomorrow to play," He reached for my hair, but I straightened away from his hands, he gripped the air, and then headed out. After the door closed I ran to the bedroom to look for the key to the study. I looked through drawers and shelves, "Where the hell is that key!" I yelled, "Better yet, where the hell is Derek!" I was pissed. I was victimized twice in _my own home,_ I was a girl, I didn't an control over my emotions, I felt needy, I felt alone, I didn't understand why I'm like this, I don't know what they told my dad, what they did with all my information.

I began to throw clothes, pillows, blankets and various pictures and lamps. I was angry, I was going to throw a fit if I damn well felt like it. I stomped down stairs and grabbed the bags and flung them upstairs. It didn't work like I thought; it just ended with lots of clothes hanging from various areas. "UGH!" I grunted/screamed. I yelled, I yelled louder then I wanted too. But I did it as I pleased. I screamed as I went back up the stairs, I screamed as I rummaged through all the stuff on the floor. Sill no key, and still no Derek.

I sat by the foot of the bed and curled my legs in. I just wanted to cry, so I let myself cry. And I wish it was the quiet crying you see in the movies, but in all reality, I was wailing, I was screaming and clenching within myself. I'd hate to admit, but I was scared. I was scared that I'd never be able to feel like me again. Because I didn't feel like me; isn't it funny that when the sun rest, and you have nothing else to do, this, this pain and all these thoughts just decide to attack you?

Geeze, girls have it hard. I mean, wouldn't have reacted this way over a stupid key, or even the fact that Derek wasn't around. What was I suppose to do? Somewhere in my heart, this felt right. It felt nice to just tear apart our bedroom and just scream.

I wiped my eyes and looked at the mess, "I'm not cleaning this shit up," I laughed to myself. I stood up and headed down stairs. I grabbed my keys and went out; I locked the door behind me and continued to wipe my eyes and face as I made my way to my jeep.

Where was I going? I don't know. What was I going to do? I don't know. I got in and just drove off. Come to think of it, I didn't see the Camaro. He just wasn't there at all.

Well, I drove off anyway. Out of those woods that cradled our home; woods that seemed so safe before. I shouldn't think about it too much. Since the betas always spend their time there. So it's a home for everyone, no matter what Derek says. Plus we all know he likes it when we are all together. It's family. I drove off on to the highway, and took an exit that opened up to a beach. Why here? Well, if I knew I would tell you. I parked my jeep and stared through the wind shield.

I could hear the wave's crash, I could smell the salt water. It was all so comforting. I hoped off the jeep and locked it as I made my way to the sand. I removed my shoes and socks, feeling the, still warm, sand beneath my feet. I sighed heavily. It was a strange day. I don't need to worry, right? I have the pack, my dad . . . What else could I need? I wasn't alone, I was just – Lost.

I sat where the sand was cooler, where water let its mark. I buried my feet within the cool sand. I looked up there was no moon today. The sky was just as lonely as I was. What a shame.

"I guess I won't be the only loner here," I pointed up at the sky. The breeze started in from the sea, the smell of salt water was overpowering. It was almost like someone was pouring salt in my nose. I shivered at the thought. I drew circles and hearts and wrote out words that I thought were strange. Like "_Taxidermy_" and "_Population_" and "_love_". Isn't it weird that we assume we are in love? What's that really mean?

"Oh god, I'm losing my manly thoughts," I sighed into the palm of my hands. After debating the idea of getting up and heading home, I decided to just sit there and enjoy the peace. I wanted to find constellations like I used to with my family. Mom and dad, we would sit on the beach and stare up while we pointed The big dipper, or even he little one. Before I knew it, I felt alone. The cold breeze got to me, and I shook. It's hard being small, you can't keep you heat for shit. I didn't have a watch or my phone, so time wasn't really my friend right now.

Plus, I really didn't care what time it was. It was night time, almost everyone was asleep in Beacon hills. The freeway was nearly empty.

I sighed one more time before I head back to my jeep. The drive home seemed short, because it was. It was maybe a mile maybe 2 from home. But that's not why it felt short, when I parked my jeep next to Derek's Camaro he came bursting through the front door. He looked pissed beyond belief, I wasn't helping the case when I left. But who cares? Right?

I was lucky my windows were rolled up, when he stood right next to me, I was slightly terrified. C'mon, who wouldn't be? 200 hundred pounds of muscle with a death glare, yeah you'd be scared too. Well, there he was in all his scowling glory. I smiled hesitantly and waved a hand at him "Hiya there Big guy,"

He growled, "Get out of the car," who was I to object? I slowly went through the things that I've done wrong so far. Trashed one of the lamps(Peter), Went out then changed plans and hung out with Erica longer than planned, was followed by creeper, he broken in, - though that wasn't really my fault. The study was locked, the house was a mess.


	11. Chapter 11

Uh, yeah I was in so much trouble. "Let me explain-" Derek slammed his hand on the window, "Alright! Alright!" I yelled, I unlocked the door and slid out. I quickly shut the door, and looked down at our feet. The space we had was very minimal since I parked so close to his car. Derek's board chest was practically touching my nose. Derek was breathing roughly, almost intimidating. Totally intimidating "Uh, Der, Big guy," I poked the center of his chest. I tried to smile as I looked up at him.

Maybe he won't hurt me? Y'know, since I'm a girl and all. I was wrong because I was slowly trying to scoot out of the tight space and he slammed his hands on either side of my head. I will admit, I squeaked, and maybe flinched a little. But hey, next time you have a huge guy stare at you like his going to kill you, or rip your throat out with their teeth, talk to me. "Where were you?" he said in a low rumble of a growl, I could feel his breath on my forehead.

Wow, was I turned on. Is that bad? Should I not be? "Uh, well you see, I was having a really long day and I wanted to go somewhere that wasn't, Er, here. So I went to-" I was interrupted but his fist slamming against the metal of my Jeep. I once again, flinched. Our foreheads brushed and he took a huge sniff of me, "Who is he?" He growled lowly.

It snapped, I don't know what it was, but when I bite my lip to answer, I realized that he was angry at me for not being there. "Whoa, whoa" I side, I quickly looked up, causing him to move back an inch. "Where the fuck were you?" I asked, his scowl unchanged by the turn of the conversation. "Huh? Where the hell were you? Why was the study door locked? You never lock it?" I pushed my fingers against his chest backing him up on to the Camaro. "I was alone and almost taken an advantage of," I knitted my eyebrows together.

My voice stopped raising when I noticed his scowl lightened up. "Don't go changing your expression now, just because you bat your eyes won't change the fact that you were the one at fault!" I raised my arms and slapped them back down to my sides. "Almost," Derek said, that was the only thing he said, because then his lips were too busy smashing into mine.

"Der-" I breathed "Der- Wha- Ar- Yo-" I stopped my failed attempts at talking to him, because _my god,_ his lips were like, well, like you were laying out on the beach with the sun tanning your skin, but the cool breeze brushes over it. Chills, right?

Damn right. His lips weren't too thin and not to full. Warm and ready for swollen kisses; Derek's hands traveled from my hips to the small of my back, pulling towards him. I rested my palms safely on his pecks; that is until of course, I warped them loosely around his neck. One of Derek's free roaming hands slipped through my hair and cradled the back of my head.

Oh the sensation. I gave off a small moan as he temporarily parted our kiss. I saw him smirk through the slit of my eyes. He knew very well that I was falling apart in his arms. I was melting, basically.

My whole body shook as he took a fist full of my hair and gently tugged to expose my neck, "You're mine," He growled possessively into my neck. I swallowed hard, he didn't kiss me, or bite me, no, this bastard wanted to make sure my mind drifted off into ecstasy. Just so I wouldn't be pissed.

It was working, because he just lightly let his lips and nose tip touch along my neck. He did it long enough for me to whine. I, Stiles Stilinski, do not whine. "I-Inside," I felt like I needed to catch my breath. I felt Derek slips his tongue touch the base of my neck, I shivered.

Derek let go of my hair and pushed me against my jeep. Here again, "Not before you answer my questions," He lifted my chin with his thumb and kept it there. My eyes fluttered open then closed, then opened again. Only enough to see Derek's amazing deep ruby color glow. His forehead making contact with mine, breathlessly I nodded. "Who was he?" without moving he looked at my lips, slightly parted and ready for his to intrude, "I don't-" I gasped as his free hand tightened on my ass.

Derek was determined, "Know, I don't know," I said as breathlessly as his grip loosened. "Did he hurt you?" His eyes flickered back to mine, and man were they hypnotizing, "No,"

"Why was the bedroom torn apart?" Derek licked my top lip, and I stupidly tried to follow it, Damn him. "You may have more, once you've answered the questions," I could feel the evil in what-ever smirk or grin he was wearing. "Pissed, I was-" I tried to inch up towards his lips, but his thumb sat tight at my chin. "Stiles," Oh god, it was the sex-voice.

Chills went down along my sides, arms slid from his neck, down his chest and to the lining of his shirt. I held tightly and when he teased me with grips and tongue kisses I would pull. Hoping, that it might come off; but that wasn't happening since he caught on.

"Why is the bedroom a mess?" he asked making his voice deeper than normal and slightly gruff. I suddenly remember as to why I left, and why our bedroom was a mess. Heaviness was trying to balance on my bottom lid and swiftly water made its way down my cheek bones. I was crying again, Damn emotions, I was just enjoying this moment.

I shut my eyes, only creating in more tears. I felt both of Derek's hands cup my jaw line. "What happened?" he asked. The nerve of him, he asked what was wrong. "You weren't here," my voice shook.


	12. Chapter 12

"You weren't here and I was scared shitless," I choked up a sob, His arms were suddenly crushing me, "Someone followed me home, broken in and threatened me," hey eyes watered as I shut them, "And you weren't here and the damn study was locked," I cried on to his chest.

All I heard from him where quiet "Shh," as he stroked my hair. That only made me want to cry more. Soon, Derek pushed us out of the cramped space and lifted me, bridal status. I swung my arms his neck and just sobbed into it. He carried me all the way to the bedroom, resting me down on the bed.

He mess was cleaned up; damn it was going to be hard to be pissed at him now. He pulled off his white tee, I was staring. Yup, I was staring like my eyes were going to fall out. Because when a Derek Hale takes his shirt off in front of you, you don't question it and you never get used to it.

Derek crawled in next to me, his chest to my cheek and his arm draped over my side. He stroked my hair with his free hand. There was no way I wanted to cry now. He started this out by the car, the little sneak. That's when I could smell it, my own fear, and the smell of that man, the one from the mall.

I nuzzled my nose on to Derek's neck, which took some wiggling around. I settled in and nipped the stubbly skin that was the start of his jaw line. Derek just let me be, he didn't say anything and he didn't protest. I nipped the area again only tighter, "Mm," Derek hummed. I kissed the curve, I pushed his shoulder so he'd lay on his back, doing what I wanted he pulled me over him.

He closed his eyes and smiled, I slid my hands from his shoulders to his chest then to his abs. the muscle twitching under my fingers as I touched. I leaned down to his ear, keeping my hands at the lining of his waist band, "The kitchen," I whispered, "He was in there," I heard and felt Derek growl. I kissed his ear and worked my way down to his lips. I pulled my hands up and cupped his face.

Derek's hands sat on my hips, he didn't move them. He was waiting for my say. I kissed his lips and pulled away shortly thereafter. I pulled off him and hopped off the bed. He rest up on his elbows and watched me, "Stiles," He called, I looked over my shoulder and called him with my finger. It didn't take him long to get what I was doing. He was soon on my heals, I lead us down stairs.

The other man's smell reeked, I only know this because it doesn't smell like Derek. And it was putrid. When I turned to face Derek, I could tell he smelled it more than I did. His eyes were a deep ruby as he looked down at me. "Someone broken in here," I said as I backed up "And someone, other than you," I paused as I felt the island on the small of my back, "Tried to-" I didn't even get to finish provoking; Derek's body was tightly pressed to mine. He's head looking down at the non-existent space.

"You're mine," He growled possessively, I smiled up as I placed a hand on his cheek. "Of course," I kissed his chin, since that was the only thing I could reach.

Derek soon lifted me up onto the island and stood comfortable between my legs. "I don't want this smell here," I felt his hands work their way from my knees to my thighs as I whispered, "Get rid of it, Derek," My voice almost sounded like a pleading child. Weird.

Though the look on Derek's face said otherwise, he leaned into my neck, kissing and gently suckling at it. I worked my hands into his hair. Taking handfuls and gently tugging as he released the skin he was sucking. My eyes closed shut and I leaned my head back, exposing my neck. Derek worked his hands up to my sides, sliding my tank up so he could feel my skin underneath his fingers.

As I tried to pull away, Derek bit down on my shoulder, growling.

"I can't have my shirt on, now can I?" I asked as I set my head on his, he slowly let go "I'll rip it off, if need be," he bit his bottom lip playfully. I smirked and touched my thumb to his bottom lip, "I like this shirt," he came in for a kiss and didn't expect me to bite him "Fair trade," I whispered onto his lips.

He smiled and took hold of my shirt, pulling it up and over and tossing it somewhere. I was going to have to look for that later. "God," Derek swallowed hard "You're beautiful," He ran his hands back down on my thighs, I let out a small sigh. "Could you get use to this?" I asked as I closed my eyes to his touch, "I'm never used to you, Stiles," Derek's lips kissed along my collar bone. I set my hands behind me and leaned on to them. Derek worked his hands up to cup my breast. Which I will say, I am not use too. I mean the damn things almost way a ton. And when Derek cupped them, taking some off the weight off me, I moan. I could slowly understand why girls moaned. It was a fuckin' relief.

Derek kissed my breast, gently. "Derek," I said breathlessly, I couldn't hold myself up anymore, so I rested down on my elbows, Derek reached his hands to my back, almost hoisting me up.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A.N; Please forgive any typos, I write these chapters during my sleepless night, when I'm a little dazed and just really want to write. It's like 3:30 here, at the moment. And I was just typing this out. I feel like this chapter isn't as good as it could've been. BUT I will make it up to you! I hope you enjoy it, somewhat, anyway. (:**_

Derek kissed my breast, gently. "Derek," I said breathlessly, I couldn't hold myself up anymore, so I rested down on my elbows, Derek reached his hands to my back, almost hoisting me up.

A beautiful high, the one where you just don't give a shit anymore; Derek's hands gently rubbed against my chest, I tossed me head back with a soft sigh. "Derek," I breathed, he chuckled as he trailed his lips up to my exposed neck, "_And watch it unwind,_" He whispers, I lifted my head gazing down at his ruby red eyes. "Our-" He cut me off with a deep kiss. His tongue trailing every inch of my mouth.

There was never any repeat of love with Derek. He was always different. I've never—and now that I think about—will I ever be tired or used to him being who he is. Soon I found that my shorts were being pulled off and tossed to the side. I'd have to look for those too. "You're cleaning," I mumbled as he took my bottom lip between his teeth. Derek stood between my legs, running his hands down my newly exposed thighs.

He reached for the lining of my underwear, "Derek, I swear if you rip these," I cupped his face in my small hands, forcing him to look at me, "I will sick Lydia on you," I threatened, he just smiled as he continued to tug at them, while his lips distracted mine. Successfully pulling them off; I shivered, "_Fuckin'_ cold granite,"

"Language," Derek whispered in a chuckle.

I wrap my arms loosely around his neck, he took this chance to remove his belt and undo his button and zipper, I wish I could admire him, but he was more focused on riding the scent of another male. He pulled me in a jerk towards him. Derek stilled, "Der?" I lazily traced the hair at his neck. "Stiles, this is different,"

Can someone scream mood killer? "Uh, yeah, it is. Minding that I'm no-" He pressed his finger to my lips "Reach into that drawer there,"

I bit his finger, before bending—in a way that I didn't think was possible for my body—and reached in to the drawer "The box?" I said as I fumbling around with said box through my fingers. I glanced at Derek and all he managed to do was nod. So I pulled it out and took a look as I became reacquainted with the lack of personal space and the scent of Derek.

A box of condoms, we need them now of all to-? Oh—_Oh!_

"Here," I pulled one out sheepishly and turned away, just to look anywhere that wasn't Derek. Tossing the box aside and a few moments later, Derek slid his hand from my knees to my thighs, almost pulling my legs further apart. I curved myself against his chest, pulling our faces together.

"Ready?" Derek almost whined. I nodded as I draped my arms back over his shoulders and around his neck. Next thing I feel is pain, a sharp pain that forced my back to arch and my arms to tighten around Derek, forcing us together, "Ow!" I cried. My eyes tightly shut, Derek held his hands at my hips."I didn't prepare you," he said breathlessly rough next to my ear. I wanted to loosen my grip, but he moved or at least tried to. That wasn't a good idea, "Alright, Alright," Derek whispered, "When you're ready," He pulled my hair up and away from my neck.

He gently nipped at the base of my neck, I felt dizzy and overwhelmed. Eventually my body wanted what I wasn't too sure about. My hips began to move and tighten around Derek, "Don't," he growled on to my neck. "Unless you're ready, don't do that,"

I pulled myself back and away from his neck kisses and looked at him, seemingly and completely numb. But in totally and complete high; and with that, Derek gave a small and reassuring nod.

Before I could think about it, I was leaning back and into Derek's thrusts. My hips trying to rock against his, and he'd pull at my hips; burying his face against my chest. His moans mixed with mine, our skin brushing and slamming together. "Stiles," Derek growled between gritted teeth. I looked down at him breathing heavily I leaned forward reaching for a kiss "Ah!" I scream, he hit something, something amazing, "Again, Derek!" I reached my hands to the back of his head and took fistfuls of Derek's soft hair.

He laughed deeply and soon did as he was told. Again and again he managed to his the same spot. "Oh god!" I tightened or clenched, I did one of the two, and don't blame me for not knowing. Our bodies seemed to be so far apart, and I pulled him closer, arched myself into him. Pushing my hips down on to him; I wish I didn't understand this pleasure, but who in their right mind wanted to ignore this?

"God, Fuck, Stiles,"

"Language," I mused breathlessly, Derek groaned as he took a bite out of my shoulder. Chills were sent, and it felt damn good. Why the hell do I need to worry endless—"A-Ah!" I tightened my grip on his hair, I might've tugged, maybe just slightly.

The bruise of the bite will tell. Derek traced his tongue from his bit to the junction where my ear and my jaw meet. "Glad we don't have neighbors," Derek laughed, But that didn't take away from the powerful thrusts he was currently impaling on my poor small hips. "I, this, fuck Derek," that didn't sound half past brain mush.

"Stiles, I'm- !" We both clenched around each other, Derek's breath was caught in his throat, and I rested my forehead to his shoulder. God was that a comfortable place; you would think because he's all muscle this would feel weird, but it's quite the opposite. I tried to catch up with my heart, feeling I've just run a marathon, I soon hear a second heart beat. Derek's heart is pounding just as loudly.

I giggled as I took a nip at his shirt, "What?" he asked, seeming relaxed and collected, as to where his heart says that he's out of it. "I can hear your heart," I lifted up slightly, placing my hand over his chest, "_Thump, thump, thump, thump,_" I say as quickly as they come, I smile up at him and he give me a sort of eye roll.

"Come on," Derek pulls out and causes me to shudder and shake, "Ah," I burying my face within his neck. I hear him wrap the rubber "I need you to let go," he said quietly. I whine in protest but he gives me a reassuring kiss to the temple.

I release him and give him one last peck on the lips. I locate my underwear, it's just underneath me; I can get them. I jump off the island and my knees almost give out from under me. "Damn," I said under my breath. I stabilize myself before bending down and slipping them one. Derek finds his way back to me, with his chest pressed against my back, "Noo," I laughed quietly as he chuckled near my ear.

"Shower tomorrow, I want to lay with you," He whispers like he's telling me the world's darkest secret. And sure enough I just let him lead me upstairs and there we lie, his front to my back. He mumbles small complaints about my hair. It's too long, it's in the way, he's going to pull it. You know the usually. Eventually, he finds a band and I give myself a lazy braid. I learned this from Erica, you know just in case I ever—Alright, shut up.

Derek rest an arm over my side and tangled our legs together. I wish it was too hot for this. But then, I don't, because this . . . I like this.

Derek kiss a small piece of exposed neck causing me to shake, "I love you,"


	14. Chapter 14

Derek hummed. I pulled his hand from my side and kissed his fingers; small and sweet chaste kisses. Slowly we found sleep. I can't tell you how often I have nightmares. But I can count on one hand how many I've had since I've moved in with Derek. Two, I've had two similar nightmares. I've lived with Derek for almost three years now.

Tonight marks the third nightmare. I woke up screaming; high pitched and blood curdling. I lunged up and forward and Derek's arms were flashed around me and holding me faster than my own body's reaction. I could feel myself still screaming, just not as loud, "Shush, it's alright, I'm here, It's alright," Derek's hand stroked the mess that was my hair, even if it was in a loose braid. I opened my eyes and breathed heavily.

"I- I'm-"

"Hush, Your okay, you're safe," Derek whispered in my ear, his voice was deep and raspy, in what I liked to call 'his morning voice'. My eyes were wide searching the room; it was still dark. I noticed the moonlight casting a shadow through the curtains. I blinked frantically as I began to settling into Derek, into his soft caresses and gently speaking. He could probably feel my body relax

"Stiles, I'm here," Derek's voice came like a tile wave; I shifted so I can bury my face into the nook of his neck, he loosened his grip so I could do so.

"What was it?" Derek asked swaying our torsos gently. "It . . I-" I paused taking in a huge whiff of Derek's woodland scent. "I don't remember," I lied and Derek noticed. But he didn't press the issue. He knew if I wanted to talk about it I would.

I remembered the nightmare, I remembered every detail. I was running through the woods of the Hale property, I could smell home, pack. It was a great scent, something of raspberries and damp forest floors, cloudy Sunday afternoons and rainy Mondays. It was overpowering. I followed it till I could see Derek, him standing with his hands in his pockets. He saw me and smiled, walking towards me. I loved the way he walked, the way he moved.

Just the sheer thought that this man loved me sent shivers up and down my spine. As he came closer, I started to notice that it wasn't Derek. It wasn't the man that I loved, it wasn't the man that argued with me, that played with me. It was someone else.

This man, this stranger pulled me close to them held me like Derek did and whispered '_He's dead, I'm you're alpha now,_' My heart broke, my body cringed and felt like it was falling apart. My heart was pounding and visions of Derek's lifeless body as beneath me. I woke up then to Derek, to the man that sleep in our bed, that man that was very much alive. The man that rocked me gently, this man that promised me sweet comforts; Derek was very much alive.

I gazed up at him as he leaned up back against the walls of the bed. His eyes were closed, I reached my hand up and touched the permanent stubble, it tickled underneath my fingers. I cupped his cheek and ran my thumb over his closed lips. His breath grazed me thumb causing me to still. His lips curved into a soft smile. Derek knew every well that after a nightmare, I loved to feel him underneath my fingers. He sighed as I pulled my hand back down and curled into his hold of me. Both my arms pressed against his chest and my own. Which originally wouldn't have been painful, but considering I have breasts—Yeah it hurt a little.

"Sleep," Derek said in a hushed tone. I situated myself and sighed heavily. Eventually I did fall asleep. And it was peaceful. I usually don't return to nightmares once I've woken up from them . So I was pleased to fall asleep to just the scent of Derek. Leading to dreams I would enjoy later.

When I woke up I was alone. I whimpered in sorts, it wasn't common that I woke up without a Derek next to me. I got out of bed and went to the drawers and pulled out the first tee-shirt I saw. Which by the way was a great graphic tee; it was tight in the right places and its logo was 'American werewolf in London' it seemed only right to have a werewolf based shirt. I slipped into to some cut off sorts, denim of course. The pockets were longer then the shorts themselves. But it looked nice.

I slipped some socks on and my combat boots. I heard rustling from down stairs, so as I slipped both my boots on I headed down there.

Now to my surprise, Erica, Boyd, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, were all in my kitchen quietly talking. "And she's awake!" Scott yells. I cover my ears. "Ouch, new hearing Scott, Thanks" I said sarcastically, "Oh my, Stiles," Lydia said

"Alright, Stare and through your comments," I turned for them.


	15. Chapter 15

Spinning myself around to a stop, I looked at each face. Jackson's face is blank his mouth hanging open. Lydia is beside him, her face just as blank. Scott is smiling like a goof, while Allison seems to have trouble breathing. Boyd's face is one I've never seen him make, a look of shock. Erica seemed very pleased with herself.

She hopped off Boyd lap and skipped towards me, "Hey there cutie," She said overly flirtatious.

"Guys, this is Stiles," Scott bounced over to my side. Boyd's lips parted as he leaned forward from his seat at the dining table "Well, you're different," was all he said, Erica wrinkled her nose at him and went to sit back on his lap.

"Damn, Stilinski if I would've known"

"Known what Jackson?" Lydia interrupted, jabbing her elbow into his rib cage, a low growl came in from behind me and Scott lowered his head and head back to Allison's side. I could smell it, that scent of woodland damp floors, Derek. His arm found it's place on my side and he pulled me towards him. The pack almost looked like they were in '_awe_' as the saw their alpha.

Derek stood tall beside me, like was proud and glowing. Isaac rested his elbows on the island as he leaned forward "So," he peaked around at everyone.

"It's mom and dad now," he huffed with a half smile. "Oh, shut up Isaac, Stiles you look beautiful, except of course your hair, that loose braid, yeah so last season," Lydia frowned as she leaned into Jackson.

Derek pushed my chin up and pecked a small yet sweet kiss on my lips, "Ew, are we going to need warning for those now?" Scott hid his face within Allison's hair. She seemed to still be in shock, but she laughed and rolled her eyes. "Before you guys wouldn't even hold hands, So tell me, are we going to have a problem,"

I rolled my eyes and made a beeline for the fridge, because Dammit, I was hungry. "Why are you so small?" Allison said, "I'm not too sure," I answered as I looked through my fridge. I was too lazy to cook and I didn't want cereal. So what was left? Orange juice and an apple; perfect, and sarcasm wasn't going to help me. I took the red apple and the orange juice. Everyone continued in their mumbles about what they wanted to do today. And what Derek had originally plan.

I bite the apple to hold it as I poured myself a glass of juice. I I took the bite out of it and started to pay real close attention to the juice, it seemed strange but It smelt like oranges. Like fresh picked oranges.

"Stiles!"

"What? What did I do?"

"Aren't you listening?"

"Uh, was I—Was I supposed to be?" I looked up at everyone, Scott leaned against the window seat with Allison on his lap, Jackson and Lydia stood by them, while Erica an Boyd were still on the same chair. Isaac was leaned against the island beside me, as for Derek he was standing where I left him; the entre way to the kitchen. They all stared at me, like I'd done something horrifically bad.

"Yes, you were," was all Derek said, "Who was at the house last night, Stiles?" Allison's concerned voice fluttered in my ears. It was weird, she always sounded so demanding.

"Oh, uh," I paused, I was looking for away to describe him. If I said handsome or good looking, Derek would have my head. "Erica, you remember that guy at the mall?" I asked as I took another bite of my apple, "Yeah," she answered. I nodded and pointed at her. I was chewing and I was going to be lady-like about it—Oh man, I'm losing my manliness!

"No way? How'd he find you?" she asked

"Followed me, he totally stalked me, and I'm not okay with that. Which-" I stilled, everyone seemed to jerk towards me, "Derek wasn't here, and the Study was locked," I shot a glare at Derek and then looked to the study, the door was wide and even had a pile of books to hold it in place. "Where the hell where you?" I narrowed my eyes, Isaac touched his hand to my arm, as to try and calm me. "I had to meet with the Elder pack, I had to tell them that you were my mate, and you were werewolf," Derek held a small look of shame as he talked.

He seemed guilty, he seemed rigid at the thought of me alone and almost attacked. It was his own damn fault, "Mom, it's not like dad knew. If he did, well that guy would be the reason the trees grow," Isaac cuddle beside me. The curly blonde had a point, I looked down at his face, his sweet face. I could never be angry, not when I look into Isaac's eyes. Those beautiful green hazel eyes; he's like a miracle child I never had to give birth too.

"Right, you're right."

"Erica, can you describe him? I don't really remember anything," I said. She raised a curious brow with a smirk painted on her lips.

"I guess that explains why your reek of Derek," she said coyly. My cheeks flushed and I looked down at my half eaten apple, "Shuddup,"


	16. Chapter 16

I won't lie, I was slightly embarrassed. Memories of yesterday night flooded my head, and we were all standing in the room that it happened in. "Just give Derek the description, he already knows what the guy smells like," I rolled my eyes, Isaac pulled my arm over him, he tucked himself there. I looked down at him, and he smiled up at me. He was the youngest of us all, and I couldn't blame him for wanting to be babied. When his life didn't really guarantee that for him; and the mother in me kicked in.

I leaned down to where Isaac was leaning over the island and pressed our foreheads together. He laughed and I joined him. I heard Derek growl, and looked up, "Derek," I growled back, "He's a pup," I smiled down at Isaac.

"Yeah Der, let him be all cuddly with mom," Erica teased. Derek gave her a stern glare and she laughed as she held to Boyd, and he just shook his head. Isaac moved from where he was and stood up straight. I gave him a confused look, and he just smiled at me. "See what you did Derek," I say rather loudly, "I didn't do anything, Stiles," He crosses his arms.

"Guess what, Derek?"

"What?"

"No sex for you," I take my half eaten apple and walk out towards him and passed him. "Oh, Daddy isn't gettin' laid," Jackson laughed, and it was loud. I walked off into the living room; where I felt comfortable, well there and the study, but I wanted to make an exit.

"Eww!" Scott yelled. I laughed; I shouldn't have said that in front of them. But I wanted to make a point. Even if Isaac was beta, he knew Derek and I are a mated pair. Plus, Isaac wasn't anything compared to Derek. No offense to him, just- let's face it; Derek was a bombshell.

They talked for awhile, Erica giving Derek a full description o the Guy and Derek trying to explain the scent. But that wasn't going to do any good. It was explain the taste and expecting others to know what you're talking about. I finished my apple which meant I had to go back into the Kitchen, Ugh. I stood up and headed back in, "And mom returns," Jackson announces, earning him a punch to his stomach; thank you Lydia.

I walked passed everyone, not batting an eye and not paying attention to what they saw. I just waltz to the trash by the window seat and tossed my apple in. "There's totally no tension here," Lydia said as she twisted her finger in her hair. I ignored her and as I headed out I stopped beside Derek, I looked over my shoulder.

He looked at me, "I'm going out," I said. He nodded, as I walked to the get my keys from the small table by the door, "I'll come with you,"

Isaac's voice stopped the mumbling the was happening. "I don't want you to be alone," Isaac jogged to my side. I looked up at him and smiled, "You're a totally puppy, Bug," I petted his cheek. "Way to send a body guard, Derek," I said as Isaac and I headed out. It was mid-afternoon when Isaac and I left the house. Riding in my jeep, we were both quiet. Giving my speeding brain a chance to think; "Stiles," Isaac placed a hand on my shoulder "We may be werewolves, but we aren't made of steel," he laughed nervously.

I looked down at my speed, "Shit," I released the gas and started to slow down, "Sorry, I was thinking,"

"When people say it's dangerous for someone to think, well the obviously never met you," He said jokingly. I gave him a half smile. It was quiet again. I stared at the road in front of me.

We made our way into the small town of Beacon Hills. Maybe I blinked or maybe I wasn't really paying attention. But my Jeep was suddenly making turns down a hill. I could hear Isaac scream, I think I was screaming as well. I can't really see. There was red, and Isaac managed to get out when the car stopped. Serge shot through my being, Derek.

Isaac was tugging and pulling at me. But I couldn't feel anything. My body was limb and lifeless. "Stiles! Don't closes your eyes!" Isaac's yells were muffled, I smiled at him, "It's alright, Bug," I reached for his cheek, his face as blurred and out of focus. There was blood running down the side of his head, his eyes were liquefied. Isaac's mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear him anymore. My head began to hurt; like killer hurt.

I was out.


	17. Chapter 17

I was laid out on a cocoon like bed; It was enclosed all around, literally like a den. It seemed to be made of wicker wood, polished to a shine and tightly knit together. There were pillows surrounding my body, blankets and sheets in disarray. As I sat up and sharp pain hit my forehead. I reached for it and felt something like a band-aid almost near my temple.

"What the hell?" I mumbled, my throat hurt and my limbs were sore. "What the hell happened to me?" as I asked myself there was extremely loud footsteps headed towards me, "Whoa! That's loud," I stated, and it wasn't one set of them, it was many.

"Stiles!" I heard someone yell. It was way to loud, then someone jumped on top of me, and snuggled themselves on to me. Next thing I know I'm being smothered by bodies; Heavy bodies. "I thought you were a goner," the voice exclaimed. I looked at the face, curly blonde hair, parted to one side and eyes that shine over like the sun was setting in them.

"Uh, who exactly are you?" I asked, his beautiful smile slumped down, his eyes widened, "What do mean, who am I? Stiles, it's me," He pushed the resting bodies aside. They all wobbled up and stared at me like I was some ugly creature.

"It's you? Who exactly is you?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow. I then looked around, everyone looked young and scared, except of one.

He was standing, staring. His eyes were a beautiful hazel; his body was so fantastically toned to the T, and what seemed like stubble. "It's me, Isaac,"

"Isaac?" I repeated, I wasn't sure who he was, but obviously he was someone, "Stiles what about the rest of us, you know who we are, right?" another boy, his jaw was slightly crooked, but his features were remarkable. Not as great as the guy behind them all, standing all creeper.

I looked at their faces, three very beautiful girls, and four males all equally handsome. "No, I don't, but I am assuming my name is Stiles, right?" I asked.

They stared at me, and then turned to the tall man behind them. "Derek?" They mumbled as they stumbled off the bed. "Go, call Deaton," Mr. grumpy told them. One by one they left; leaving me alone with mister grumpy. His face was in a scowl, and it seemed like it was stuck there. I could hear the younger looking ones talk, but they were downstairs. That was strange, and I could smell things I didn't think were possible.

And what is that beating sound. It's almost like a heart. I stared at the man, which he was in fact. He couldn't be any younger then twenty-seven.

"Stiles," I flinched, his voice did something to my heart it was pounding in my chest. "You remember my voice," He said sounding like a god, he crawled up on the bed "My scent," He whispered. I took the bait and I took a huge whiff of the air.

A sweet woodland smell, morning due on forest floors; this was home, this scent was home. But who was this man? My heart was beating a mile a minute, "Your mind may not remember, but your body does, and your senses," He took my hands; small compared to his, and placed them on his chest. I could feel his heart. It was loud and strong, almost like a sledge hammer hitting steel. "W-Who are you?" I asked. His eyes flashed red then back to the beautiful hazel they were. "Think, Stiles," He leaned down and brushed our foreheads together. "I've lost almost everyone," He whispered, his eyes were shut, so I shut mine. I took in more of his scent, "I can't lose you, not like this,"

His voice was strong, but I could hear a hint of pain. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember," I said quietly. I opened my eyes to see his already open. They seemed to be in a lot of pain. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I couldn't exactly object, when a hot guy kisses you, you don't pull away. Plus, his lips felt familiar.

"Derek!" A male called from down stairs. He pulled away and I whined, why did I? He looked me over one last time he traced his hand over my cheek, "Derek," He whispered as he hopped off the bed and left. His name was Derek—why does that sound so familiar?


	18. Chapter 18

I checked my body over, there were large bruises and cuts. I pushed the sheets off me and made my way off the bed. It was hard, considering that my entire being was in pain. The bruises almost lined my legs, it was horrible. "What the hell? Who did I fight with?" I asked quietly in fear that the ones from before would rush up.

I heard a click of a doo and turned towards it, downstairs. I headed in that direction. As I came down stairs the mumbling was silenced. I turned to my right and saw everyone sitting in what seemed to be in the living area. The watched me with wary eyes. "Uh, hi?" I stood uncomfortably.

"Stiles, I'm Deaton, I'm a Doctor and I wanted to check your wounds," an older gentlemen stood closer to me, his skin was dark and his eyes were kind and gentle. "Um, okay, I guess,"

"Please have a seat," He gestured to an arm chair. I walked to it and took the seat. "Okay, may I touch you?" he asked as he reached for my arm. I nodded, "So Derek tells me that you can't remember anything," He says as he examines the bruises.

"That's the tall creepy guy, right?" I pointed my nose in his direction, he stood with his arms crossed by a window seat. Everyone laughed, including the doctor. "Yes, that's him,"

"Maybe he should lighten up, I mean that scowl he's got going on it—well it looks great on him, but I mean-"

"Stiles," A light voice called, "You're still Stiles, because that's exactly what you said when you first met him," I looked over to a blonde girl, her eyes green as wild grass. I smiled at her, not such how I should respond.

"We need to explain everything to her again, and teach her who we are," The tal- Derek said. I looked at him, well I stared. His heart was steady and strong, he seemed cool and collected. While just awhile ago he was

"Ow!" I growled and pulled my arm away from Deaton, My teeth feeling too large for my own mouth. Derek was in front of me, holding within the barrier of his chest and arms. I pushed away slightly, then I heard and felt the rumbling of the man's chest. I peaked around, and Deaton had his hands up in defense. I soon felt like I could form words.

"Uh, sorry, it hurt and I wasn't paying attention," Derek released me slowly, checking me over like a wounded child. He soon let go and Deaton returned to his checking and I watched this time. I didn't want to have a scare again. After he was done, he sat on a small coffee table in front of me.

"I will ask you a series of questions; only answer what you can," he clapped his hands together and held them tight, I nodded.

"What is your name?"

"Stiles?" I said, slightly unsure, I glanced at the face staring at me. They all nodded.

"When is your birthday?" I thought about the question long and hard, "I don't know," I answered.

"Who do you remember in this room?" he gestured to everyone, the all sat up and made sure I could see their faces. I looked each one over.

"Um, I met them this morning, when I woke up, I know that the young blonde with curls is Isaac," I pointed him out, he sat up from his lean in the chair and smiled warily. "And the tall creeper is Derek," I said.

"Do you _know_ Derek?" He asked

"Um, I feel like I should. There's this pulling in my chest, and when he was near me I could feel my heart beat a mile a minute," I said as I glanced up at him, he stood proud in that one little corner. "And his scent, it smells like family, if that doesn't sound weird," I finished. Deaton looked at me with a smile and then looked at Derek. "She remembers you, so there's no need to worry; you're still her mate," He turned back to me.

"Mate?" I asked

"Yes, you and Derek are a mated Alpha pair," his voice is kind and unchanging. I took a glance at the tall man. I was totally okay with that, "How long were we together?" I asked.

"We were together for three years, not including the two that I was courting you,"

," Derek said. "Will my memories return?" I stared at Deaton's eyes, the seemed slightly concerned. "Do you know who your father is?"

"John Stilinski," I said, "the sheriff," They all looked at me as I finished.

"What?" I asked. "Your long term memory is intact, but your short term and anything that has happened in the last 3 years is non-existent," he says. "Will I be able to remember anything?"


	19. Chapter 19

Deaton looked down at his hands, "You might, if the pack continues to keep you around familiar surroundings then there is a higher chance," Deaton takes a look around, "There are memories and stories that you don't want to forget," She smiled up at me and place a gentle hand on mine. So I might get my memory back. I smiled warily, "Okay,"

Everyone sat in silence as Derek walked Deaton to the front door. I couldn't help but eavesdrop, super hearing and all, "Deaton,"

"She'll remember eventually, it's not easy for a werewolf to just lose their memory," I heard a mutual good bye and he shut the door. "Alright, give your names, status, and connection to her," I heard from behind me, like directly behind me. I leaned back and looked up, there he stood over me, as if to protect me.

"I'm Scott, Omega, I'm your best friend, we practically grew up together," he smiled as he leaned away from a girl beside him. "Scott," I took a good look at his face and smiled, "Your name is familiar," He laughed.

"I'm Allison, Scott's girlfriend, I'm a hunter, you and I met first day of high school," Her smile seemed distracted, or somewhat off. "Allison," I smiled at her.

" I'm Erica, Beta, and this is Boyd," She poked a slim finger at the man next to her, "We met you a few weeks after school started," She crossed her legs and throw an arm over Boyd. "Erica and Boyd," I repeated and she nodded.

"I'm Isaac, Beta, you and I met a little before Erica and Boyd, You always call me 'Bug'," he smiled nervously, "Isaac," I repeated with smiled.

"I'm Lydia, you had a crush on me since we were in diapers," She laughed, I raised an eyebrow, "This is Jackson," She patted the lap of the man next to her on the window seat. "You don't like him much," She wrinkled her nose. I laughed, "He looks arrogant and egotistical," I gave them a long look, they were pair, just like Scott and Allison, Erica and Boyd, and I guess Derek and myself.

"Lydia, and Jackson," I smiled. Lydia smiled in return while Jackson growled. "Okay, I think I've got it," I said jokingly. Then a hand touched my head and Derek made a round to stand in front of me. He kneeled down and took my hands. "Whoa big guy, I don't really know you, I don't think I'm read-"

"Shut up,"

My heart began its race; I knew those words, they meant something. Something besides the obvious; his scowl was something sweet, despite what it's actually meant for.

"I'm Derek, your Alpha, your partner, your lover, your company," he spoke softly. One by one the other's left. "For three long and annoying years, I've been here..By your side. Like you've been by mine," He pulled at my hands, pulling me closer to him. "I need you to remember who you are,"

"Who we are," His hand came up and cupped my jaw line, tangling within my hair. He stared at me, his eyes just so full of truth and heart, I leaned forward and touched my nose to his, "You-"

"No, this just feels right," I closed my eyes and took in his scent for the billionth time today. "Question," I whispered keeping my eyes closed, "Hmm," He hummed.

"What exactly are we?"

"Werewolves, Stiles," He chuckled, "We are a pack of werewolves," his chuckled ceased and I sighed, "And there's a hunter in your pack? What kind of dysfunctional family are you all?"

"We are one without you," he stood up and kept hold of my hand. "We can't be a family if you aren't all there," He tapped his temple with a smile. I was captivated, his smile surrounded my senses; I was blind to the world, I was deaf to the pouring rain. He was whom I wanted to be. He felt right, but I don't know him. I gently tugged my hand from him, his grip tightened.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know who you are," I knitted my eyebrows together, I was scared that I might actually hurt this family.

"Stiles, I love you,"

Right in the heart; I felt something well-up in my chest. It was tight and I wanted to cry. Well my body wanted to cry. My mind was telling me that I had no reason too. Derek pulled me off my seat and lead me into the Kitchen that was just across the way.

"Mom" I heard but didn't bother in turning around, "Mom," I heard again.

"She doesn't remember, Isaac," I finally turned around and met Isaac's eyes, "I thought I was Stiles?" I answered. They smiled "Since we're a family, it was decided that you were pack mom, and Derek dad, of course," Uh I believe that as Scott, yeah, because the hunter girl was next to him, Uh, Allison.

I got a handle on their names by the end of the day. They told me about what we've done, what we've accomplished. I also found out I was a boy. Which seemed hard to believe; But I let it slip. Derek told me about his family, and how we met. How I was always scared of him but put a brave front. Derek also told me about a crazy uncle, uh P- . . Peter?

Scott told me of the lacrosse games we played in high school. He told me of the trouble we'd get into and the fights we shared. Allison told me about he grandfather beating me senseless, hence, why I felt iffy about her. Lydia told me about my failed and sad attempts to get her attention, while Jackson complain about how I was always nosy and hyper.

Isaac, Isaac was a sweetheart, he told me of the time I helped him away from his father. Told me he bonded with me over our vast knowledge of movies and video games. Yet, none of it rang the bell. Sure my body felt like I knew all of this, but my mind was in total confusion.


	20. Chapter 20

Slowly everyone began to leave, they all had things to do or work to attend to. They promised they'd return tomorrow and see where I was in my whole 'I don't remember anything' deal. I hugged them as they left. I repeating in my head their names, I would feel really bad if I didn't remember them when they showed up tomorrow.

The house was quiet as soon as Scott and Allison left. I stood by the door after I shut it; It was a medieval looking door, with beautiful carvings of what looked like wolves and hunters. Stained glass lined the door and I was amazed at the way it fit. It shouldn't look that good, but it does. I turned around and examined the res.

The entrance was rather open and wide. A small wall prude a few inches from the door then opened to the living room on the right hand. The same with the left hand side only that opened to a kitchen. Every inch of the house was dark, polished over oak, it was dark, but extremely beautiful when the light of the sun and the moon leaked from the windows and shined against.

From the entrances there's a carpet that leads all the way up the stairs. The carpet was designed with light shades of white and grey and maybe some light brown squares. I followed the carpet with my eyes until I noticed Derek. I shook and took a step back. His arms were at his sides and he stood silence.

"Way to scare someone," I laughed breathlessly, he just stood there. His white cotton tee hanging for dear life on his biceps. His chest perfectly exposed by the opened and spread out buttons. His jeans were dark and weren't as tight, but seemed to frame his legs.

"The first night you moved here," Derek finally said, "You cried and screamed," I held my elbows and raised my eyebrow just slightly. I had questions of course, but I didn't want to ask.

"You had nightmares, horrible ones," Derek looked to the living room, "I had to sleep on the couch for a week because you were scared of me," he had this fade out smile line his lips. It wasn't a happy memory, I would assume, but he had this strange look on his face of remembrance and a hint of sadness.

"Before you're accident you had a nightmare," He looked back over at me, "But you never told me what it was," Derek shoved his fingers into his pants pockets as he shrugged. I bite my bottom lip and tried not to stare at this man's prefect—everything.

Derek sighed and turned to the living room he walked and sat on the only leather armchair. The living room was open and leads back a few feet behind the stair case. Almost like a roundabout. There were books stacked lazily along the floor and the book shelves back there. I soon followed and took a few steps to the entranceway of it. He's back seemed tied and loose. There were three couches in the living room; the one that Derek has taken up with its back to the entrance.

The long couch a dark brown or grey that had its back towards the mess of books under the loft like upstairs. Then the two-seater that was just positions across from the leather dark one. A window seat was just a foot or two feet away from the couches. The wall was a make-shift bookshelf that held the large flat screen in the center top.

There small windows the lined from window seat itself; with dark curtains that draped along the floor. I walked in and took a seat on the longer couch. I pulled my legs up and curled myself in. the small coffee table was more of a bookshelf itself. I couldn't believe all the books that were all over. Even in the kitchen there was another room that Derek referred to as 'the study,' that was just a holding cell of books and pillows.

There was a stack of CD and DVD's that peaked from under the TV. I was curious, what was his taste in music? Did I like the same things? What was my reason for falling for this broody-scowling creep, besides his attractiveness?

"I'll sleep down here," He whispered as his eyes shut and he leaned deep into the leather chair. I nodded, knowing he couldn't see me. I quietly got up and walked to the stack of CD's. I sat on the floor and looked over the thin cases that were stacked together.

I ran my finger over them, then read the titles in my head

From the top and the number of CD's; _Rubert Holmes(2), __Billy Joel(3), Queen(1), John Lennon(3), Air Supply(1), Stevie Wonder(3), The Police(2), UB40(1), Whitney Huston(2), The Beatles (2), The 1957(3), 30 seconds to mars (2)._

The variety was insane, there was Classical music and rock n' roll from, like the fifty's. I ran my fingers along the cases as I made my way down. "Most of those are yours," Derek laughed, I looked over my shoulder to see him leaned forward and his elbows rested over his smile was bright and simple. "Richard Newmann's '_You've got a friend in me_' is your favorite when you feel lost," He looked towards the window seat, were a CD player was placed.

"That was the last CD you were listening to," He sound like he was speaking to the dead. Like I wasn't there at all.'

"I'm not dead, Y'know," I teased, Derek gave me a stoic look "I know," he sighs, "But it's like the Stiles I know isn't here," Derek ran his fingers through his hair, "Our home doesn't feel that same," He sighs.

"I'm sorry," He breathes, "No, it's okay, according to Isaac I left here on my own and I wasn't paying attention to my speed," I turned to face him from where I was sitting. Derek looked me over; his eyes were a dark with a hint of hazel as the curve of his lips twitched in a smile. I smiled back, "Hey, did you know that all head injuries don't have to be really bad for you to lose your memory?" I humored.

He shook his head with a laugh, "That's just like you," he looked down and glanced back up, "Just like you to say something like that,"

I smiled widely and stood up and walked back to the long chair and folded my legs under me. He followed me with his eyes, watching me carefully. "You know I remember listening to a song," I stared as I pulled my arms up to cuddle around me. "It said something about chocolate, I think,"

Derek leaned back in the seat and set his fingers just under his chin. His eyebrows closed in and he searched the room with his eyes. I figured he was thinking, of course he'd know what I was talking about, according to everyone we basically lived in each other's space.


	21. Chapter 21

Derek knew things about me that even—Scott? Didn't know. Derek locked eyes with me, my breath caught in my throat, he smiled.

"_We go where nobody knows,_" He hums, I straighten at the words and my eyes widen. I know those words, it was like a sick game of "guess the song," I could hear the tune, but I couldn't form the words. I give an angry expression, due to my thinking.

"_With guns hidden under out petticoats,_" He's almost chuckling as I'm thinking about what he's humming. "I know it, I feel I know it," I say rather frustrated. I bite my lip and focus my eyes on my hands that rest on my lap. "_Yeah we're dressed in black from head to toe,_" He was chuckling now, since I was the one that couldn't remember.

"Through me a line or something, Dude," I whined playfully as I looked up at him. He busted into a barrel laugh, it was deep and filled the empty dark house. "You've had the largest crush on the lead singer, I can't believe this," He warped his arms around his torso, as to say 'I'm laughing way to hard.'

I crossed arms across my chest and frown at him. "Hey, c'mon this is hilarious to me," he rubbed his eye and leaned back into the chair, as if were a bed. "You know, I could sleep down here, You don't have too," I said changing the subject, "Since I'm the stranger—Oh this totally reminds me of a movie I watched, where the main character lost her memory and she says—"

"_I'm a stranger in my own house,_" we said together. Derek gave me a half grin, "You forced me to watch that movie because you were scared that you might wake and not remember anything," He chuckled lightly. Derek laid his head back and sighed, "And well, how ironic is that?"

I laughed and began to fiddle with my fingers. It was late and the moon was already peering in through the curtains and shining down on the dark oak wood floors. "I'll sleep here, and you will sleep in our bedroom," Derek said "I'm not the one with memory loss,"

It sounded like a laugh; but it also sounded like he was holding in a sob. "Okay," I got up and headed to the stair case, "Um, Goodnight," I said sheepishly, "G'night," he waved his hand. Something about that felt wrong, something about how I said good night felt wrong. Walking up the stairs my heart felt like it was breaking and I felt alone.

As I got to the top of the staircase I looked at the bedroom. There were long, wide windows that seem like doors, they surrounded the room. I almost believed it was a glass room if it wasn't for the inch wide light brown wood that separated them. The bed, well that was defiantly a den of some sorts, it was on resting legs but hung upon the ceiling it was place comfortably to the right of the room with drawers to the left, Oh and another window seat.

"What is it with window seats?" I whispered.

I held to the wood rail to my left from where the stairs over looked the living room, the railing followed the floor. That's all it was, it was so open and so spacious. There was no wall that block off the bedroom from the stair case. It was nice; I walked a few steps and my bare feet touched the cold floor, I stepped back onto the carpet. There was no carpet, besides that one that was by the foot of the bed; it was a foot long and a foot wide, white plush.

I braved and took a step forward. Shivering to the feel of the cool wood; I quickly and quietly made my way to the drawers. I opened the first one and looked for PJ's.

"Hmm?" I obviously didn't own any, why the hell don't I? "The drawer to the right, there's shirts you use," Derek said. I flinched and turned around; I smacked my hand to my head, super hearing I thought, "Were you eavesdropping?" I laughed.

"No," it came out as a chuckled. I closed that drawer and opened the one next to it. And sure enough, there were two or three shirts jumbled together. I pulled the lightest one from the pile. It was a cotton button down white shirt. The sleeves were wrinkled and it was larger than life. I giggle.

I looked around, there had to be a bathroom here somewhere. And there was, just a few steps from the drawers there was a darkroom. I quietly made my way and looked for a switch. When I did the room was slightly bigger then I was expecting. The shower was an open one, with green-brownish tile that worked its way three quarter of the way up, the room was a dark beige with the dim lightening. The sink was right at the door with a mirror that seemed bigger than necessary.

I caught glimpse of myself, which was weird. I took of my shorts and my tank top and tossed them in the hamper that was there against the wall, just inches away from the shower.

I didn't have to unbutton the shirt, I just pulled it over my head and adjusted it. The sleeves were way to long. This shirt was practically a dress to me; I looked at the mirror and I laughed, my underwear was clearly visibly through the shirt. Black underwear and white shirts—not a good idea, but the shirt was comfortable.

I walked out of the bathroom and turned off the light. I should really roll up the sleeves, and impulse won. I walked across the floor to the staircase and headed down stairs. I noticed Derek was splayed across the long couch. His eyes were closed and his breathing was calm. I stood at the bottom of the staircase and for a split second my head as screaming, '_what are you doing?_' while my body was comfortable where it stood.

I kept my hand on the smooth wood railing, "Derek?" I called coyly. Seriously? What the hell is wrong with me?

Derek's eyes opened and he lifted his head to look at me. I saw his eyes widen, I held back a giggle. "St- uhm, Stiles?" Derek rubbed his eyes and looked away, "I need help with the sleeves,"

I really didn't need help. I knew how to fold god damn sleeves; so what the hell was I doing? Derek stared back up at me, and it seemed like he couldn't get to me faster. When he was in front of me he held out his hands for my arm. I held out my arm and he seem to focus mainly on the sleeve.


	22. Chapter 22

Derek watched the sleeve carefully as he folded it to my elbow. I could hear his heart beat slowly pick up. He gestured for my other arm and I handed it to him. He worked the sleeve carefully and slowly. There were moments when his fingers would brush against my arm and I could feel my heart pound in my chest.

I would see Derek smile when my heart decided it want to jump. "Were we happy?" I asked.

Derek's fingers stopped and his body tightened, "We were, I believe we were very happy," His voice was low, and almost a whisper. "It was almost impossible for me not to be happy with you," he finished folding the sleeve and locked eyes with me. "Of course I never told you," He's face frown into a scowl.

"I would assume, you're such a sourwolf," I smiled, his face opened in what seemed like a shocked look. I thought about what I said. Was that too much for someone I didn't know?

"What did you just say?" He asked. "I said you were a sourwolf," I smiled warily. His hands held my shoulders and he touched his forehead to mine, his eyes shut and he took a deep breath. I didn't move, I couldn't move. I just now saw the difference in our bodies; he was tall and muscular, and I was short and thin. I could easily hide behind him if I wanted too.

"Someone's here," he growled lowly, he's eyes shot open; a bright red was hiding behind his lids. He released me and pushed me aside. "Get upstairs," he growled again. I nodded but I stayed put. I was told to leave, but I didn't want to. I was staying and that was finally.

A knock came to the door and Derek opened the door. "Weren't expect me, were you?" Derek practically howled. "Who the hell are you?" a male voice asked, I walked towards the door and peaked over Derek's shoulder; which was near to impossible, considering I was a good 4 feet away. "She isn't for your taking," Derek stood firmly.

"Who are you too talk for her," he sneered.

"I'm her boyfriend,"

"What difference?"

"I've been around her longer, I know her, you step foot on this property again-" Derek looked over his shoulder slightly, spotting me then turning back. "I'll rip your throat out, with my teeth,"

"Who are you to decide who she wants?"

"She'll always chose me," Derek stood proud, "Leave, before I call her Father," The guy laughed, I couldn't blame him. He didn't know my dad. "What's he going to do?" the other male humored, "He's the sheriff, ask him,"

It was silent then Derek growled one last time and shut the door. When he locked the door and turned around to face me, I had my fingers entwined lazily near my abdomen. Derek's eyes were their beautiful bluish-green, or hazel, whatever they were. "He almost attacked you yesterday, broke into our home-" I shook my head, "It's fine, I don't need explanation," but I did. I needed to know what the hell was going on.

Bu why push it. I'm sure my memories will come back. Derek warily smile at me "Alright, G'night," he headed to the living room.


	23. Chapter 23

What was I supposed to do? Not totally throw myself at him? Well, that wasn't working, so I ran upstairs and stopped at the last step to the top. There were scents that were familiar to my nose. Scents of family, apples, sweet honey suckle. It was overpowering, then a tinted musk that was lingering near the bed. It was almost like a metallic spice, with something sweet mixed within it.

I hurried to the bed and curled myself in all the sheets I was covered in before. I laid back and shut my eyes, but there it was, strong then before, the smell of apples, and assorted spices. I kept my eyes closed and just listened. The wind was blowing gently and . . What's that? A heart?

Derek's heart, it was beating—strong and steady. I can hear it, feel it. It's off-putting, but it feels comfortable. I nuzzled a pillow that was next to mine. My nose inhaling the very scent that set me at ease; old oak, damp forest floor, content.

I soon found sleep. It was peaceful until I lunged forward from a dream, my breath was hitched and almost straining to leave my lungs. I looked around the room, darkness still engulfed it. I inhaled deeply and laid back down, I shut my eyes and drifted off once again.

This time I didn't a-wake to a startled self. I awoke to the sound of whistling, and a soft Mexican guitar. The tune was very—Very old western tango. I shoved the sheets off and made my way down stairs. I saw the couches pushed out of the living room. All horded under the second floor; Derek was standing facing one of the small windows for the window seat.

As I reached the bottom of the staircase, the singer began. Derek must have heard me long before I was to the first floor. I looked at his back curiously; he wasn't tense and he didn't smell worried or scared. Not that this man would ever show that—Look at him, he's a broody monster.

He looks over his shoulder with a soft smile across his face. He turns sideways and reaches out a hand to me. I held my arms close to my chest.

_Whatever happens don't let go of my hand_

I reach out hesitantly, but take a soft hold to his fingers. He pulls me in a spin, my back to his front and my arms crossed across my stomach as he held them. His cheek was pressed to the side of my head. He took a deep breath—taking in my scent, I suppose.

_He doesn't know what to say, so he prays, whatever, whatever, whatever_

He then whispers, "Follow your instincts," right above my ear. He spun me out and pulled me back to him. My hands finding their way to his chest; I pushed against his stone like chest in protest. His hand found the small of my back pushing me closer to his front. He grinned widely.

_Don't you let go, baby, don't let go_

He took my hand in his free one and held it like he was comforting a child. Our steps were back and forth, out of rhythm until finally, I just let go of myself. Derek's steps are pushing mine out and inward, sideways and back. The steps were sharp and almost vicious.

_Whatever happens, don't let go of my hand, don't let go_

Derek presses hard against the small of mu back as he quickly and swiftly spins us, causing me to arch into him. He pushed me away from him in a spin then back to the warmth that was him, almost causing a loud smack in-between our bodies as they met. Our steps were almost a tango, a violently sensual one.

Derek's keep a constant grin as he watched our bodies move to the smooth music; I feel Derek's hand find it's way to my thigh, he tugs and hoists it up to his hip. Gently caressing the under of my thigh as he lifted and held it there; I shivered against him, he let an intoxicated growl rumble through him

_He doesn't realize it's not the end of the world, it doesn't have to be that bad_

Derek pulls me close and slides his hip under my thigh as I absentmindedly warm my leg around the motion. He gives me a toothy grin. His hands were in two different areas, but I could feel him everywhere. He released my leg and I slowly let it fall and make a half moon to finds its way back under me.

I bite my bottom lip, getting a possessive growl from Derek.

_Can I get how I feels, baby, don't you let go baby_

Derek twirled me out and around him.

_Whatever happens, just don't let go of . . . My hand._

He pulls me back in to him then cradles me into a dip. My body slightly stiff as he held me inches from his face and the ground; I no longer have a good stance to catch myself if he let go.

Our breathes were heavy and shallow. His lips corked in a twisted smile as he panted. I had my arm wrapped around his neck and the other press to his peck. It was heated between us, like someone lit a match there, or something like that. I parted my lips slightly and lean-

"Are we interrupting some sort of Therapy?"

Derek's jaw clenched and he hoisted me up to my feet and pushed us apart, "Stiles," He said quietly enough for only I could hear, He held my fingers and kissed my knuckles.

"Scott, you are and always will be a cockblock," Derek huffed as he turned away from me. As he walked away, I realized just how loud my heart was thumping against my chest, it was almost agonizing. Something in me wanted to pull him back. Something screamed at me.

_'Grab him! Now!'_

It was primal and animalist. It was like a vicious tugging at my core. "Mom," I looked up, Isaac smiled at me with a waved hand. I pushed my hair back and shook it out as I smiled and waved back. "What news?" He asked.

"About?" I ask.

Isaac hit his index finger to his temple, "Oh—_Oh!_" I spazzed, yeah I spazzed. You have no right to judge.


	24. Chapter 24

The—pack? They mumbled to themselves as I set the living back the way it should be. As I pushed the long couch back I heard my name. Then I, well, I listened in. Thank you super hearing.

"Maybe you need to take her back on your first date?"

"Horrible idea," Scott answered.

"Why?" Erica posed

"Stiles told me about their first date, an oh my-"

"Scott if you say anything more, I will-"

"Rip my throat out?" They laughed. I felt my heart sink, something didn't feel right, it was off balanced and wobbly. I felt like I was standing on a boat while the waves crashed against it. Life was unfair, but that was a given, so why did I feel like I was missing?

I wanted to hear more of them laughing, and I truly felt like a stranger. Everything was strange and I don't know anything here. Was it even me that they were looking for? Maybe I wasn't.

The couches were back and I headed up stairs. I tossed on some tight fitted faded baby blue skinnies; along with a V-neck charcoal grey Tee. I wentto the bathroom and looked at the mess that was my hair. What was I going for, pony tail, half-pony, loose? I settled on a loose braid, I was lazy. As I finished I walked back downstairs and headed into the kitchen quietly.

Everyone stared as I stood in the opening. That was comforting, now I felt like a freak; which is weird considering we are all- well most of us are werewolves.

I smiled and looked down at the ground.

"Again with the braid, Stiles," I looked up to see the Strawberry blonde, red head? Lydia, that was her. She looked at me in disbelief.

"Uh, I just did this today? I mean, I was lazy and unless someone was planning on totally invading my personal space and-"

"Alright!" Lydia huffed as she crossed her arms, "Even without your memory, you're still as annoying," Everyone laughed, I wasn't to sure that was a good thing. I mean, I didn't mean to be annoying.

"It's a good thing," Derek pressed his nose to my temple as he whispered, he was pulling me onto his side; his arm warped around me and holding my hip. It was like he was reading my thoughts; I didn't fight the change in place, it felt right to be next to him. I pushed my hands in my front pants pockets and looked from face to face.

There was a smell of family, mid-September, and autumn leaves falling for the winter. The scent was almost engrossing.

"Stiles," Scott was leaned against the island with Allison on his side. She was picking at black grapes that were placed in a small light green bowl. "We tried coming up with ideas to get your memories back"

"No, Scott, You had ideas. We all just laughed at you," Jackson said as he pulled Lydia to his front, the leaned in the same window seat. Scott shot him a pointed sour look. Allison ht his shoulder playfully "Point being, we miss you. And want to help," Allison smiled at me.

I smiled at her, "I, uh had a dream—or some sort of nightmare last night and I-" Derek's hand and warmth was fading from my side and I glanced up at him as he frowned down at me "And you didn'-" He stopped, "You didn't call for me," his voice was a whispered mumble. He looked away seeming like a kicked puppy.

"I, well I didn't really—was I supposed too?"

"No," Derek's voice was strained and seemed like he was holding back. "I'm next to you when you have nightmares, I wasn't there to-" Derek's voice was a growl, he made eye contact seemingly angry.

"Protect you,"

There was a hum of 'Awe's' that filled the room, Derek glared at everyone. "Derek, of course she wasn't going to call for you, she doesn't even remember," Lydia pointed out, getting an amused huff from Jackson. Derek rolled his eyes and pulled me back to his side, his hold was a little more protective this time.

"I got it!" Erica shouted as her arms jumped out from her hold of Boyd. They were seated in the same chair facing Derek and I; Erica, of course, seated on Boyd's lap.

"What? What could you possibly have?" Isaac rolled his eyes as he took a grape. Erica glared him down, "Lahey, I have a very wicked kick ass right hook. Don't tempt me," Erica growled. Boyd rubbed his hand silently against her back and she relaxed at the touch.

Boyd; good to have around when with Erica. I took note.

"Your point Erica," Derek sighed as he shifted us on to a chair at the far end so we'd face everyone. He sat me on his lap and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Your first kiss," She smiled blissfully as she leaned back into Boyd.

"What?" Everyone said in union. Erica seemed pretty blessed out, so she was out for explaining. "She means," Boyd's voice was surprising to hear, "If you take Stiles to the place where you guys kissed for the first time, maybe-"

"Maybe my memories will come back," I said without thinking. Derek's hands rested on my sides and I felt his hands tense up.

"I hope you remember the place where you kissed mom for the first time," Isaac took another grape. "Why are you taking my grapes?" Allison said humorously with a grape in her hand and another in her cheek.

"Cause they are on display and they aren't yours," He tossed the grape in the air and caught it in his mouth; then smiled playfully at her. Derek sighed on to my shoulder, his breath sending a chill throughout my body. Was that normal? I think it was, he didn't react to my sudden shake.

"I take it you don't remember," Scott laughed, "Oh man, if Stiles ever knew,"

"He . . . She does know," Erica said. I raised an eyebrow at her as she was laid back against Boyd like he was a mattress.

"Well, not really, Stiles would've been so pissed," Scott laughed to himself.

"I take it that this was important to me?" I said

"Stiles, it was so important that you told me to write it down," Scott took a grape, "Why? Why do you want to upset me?" Allison shook her hands as she held two grapes in each. Scott looked over his shoulder and blew her a kiss. She just shook her head.

"Scott, focus." Derek said as he rested his chin back on my shoulder.

"Right, Stiles called me after he'd come home and told me all about it-" Scott's smile was a grin in a matter of seconds, "Derek you're a sly romantic,"

Derek grunted and what sounded like a growl. "Scott!" Everyone yelled. He snickered and took another grape. "So, you have to take Stiles to the beach," Scott gave a satisfied smile.

Derek's fiery grip loosened and he chuckled. He remembered, I would assume.

"Well it's a good thing you two remember—I still have no fuckin' clue what anyone is talking about,"

"Language," Derek said.

I pulled my hand up and covered my mouth, "It's a Stiles and Derek thing, Sweetheart," Allison waved a hand dismissively at me, "When one of you curses, the other says 'language' it's adorable to watch," Allison said as she reached for a grape.

"It is," Erica added, "There as one time when you were training with us, cause Derek didn't want you all humanly weak, and you tripped over a branch, and you-" Erica barked in laughter as she straightened slightly away from Boyd's front.

"You said 'I can't fuckin' keep up with the werewolf shit, you guys are total assholes,' and Derek growled and said 'language'" Erica was laughing uncontrollably at this point.

"And you told Derek to fuck off," Lydia finished as she could clearly see that Erica couldn't finish the story. I smiled and dropped my hand back into my lap. Derek chuckled into my shoulder and a rumble vibrated through his chest. It was comfortable.

"Back to the point," Isaac smiled, "We need to get them to the beach,"


	25. Chapter 25

Later, like way later—after the pack ate through all of our grapes(My grapes,I was told?) and chips, like tons of chips and watched several of the movies that hid between books and CD's. We made a drive to the beach, the sand was warm despite the cold air the swept in from the ocean.

Lydia, Erica, and Allison took upon themselves to dress me before we left. Leaving me looking like I belong in The Notebook. I wore a three inch strap sun dress; it's colors rather morbid and grey, along with a light cotton grey throw.

I sighed as I stood inches from the water, high tide would come in soon, I wasn't going to walk in any farther. I crossed my arms as I listened to the rolling and crashing of the waves.

It was lonely at the beach, not many people decide they want to go to the beach at seven-thirty PM- on a Monday nonetheless.

It was quiet and the slow whisper of the wind sent chills throughout my body. I was lost in my thoughts as I let the damp, cool, sand sink from under my bare feet. I listened for anything that would need my attention; Isaac calling for me, or Derek trying to sneak behind me. But that was all to was-

"Alright, Action!" Scott yelled. I glanced over my shoulder, Scott stood behind a video camera that was perched on a tripod; he insisted that he film it in case I ever forgot (Again). But we all knew it as some kind of revenge or something.

"Do you really intent for us to reenact this and have you film it?" Derek leaned against the hood of his Camaro; his hands deep in his pockets and one leg cross over the other lazily. Scott huffed in annoyance, "Yes!"

Derek rolled his eyes then caught my glance at him. He corked a smile and I flushed, I felt my heart kick up a beat. I turned away and stared back into the endless water, The sun was gently touching the rim of the horizon it's gleam light and red, almost the beautiful red of Derek's eyes. He thought I didn't notice them when he told off that guy at the door the other night, but how couldn't I?

I heard Isaac call from the life guard tower just behind Scott, I smiled at him as he gave me a thumbs up. I was sure that he and I shared a bond that was just like mother and son. As to when that started, well I don't know.

Scott argued with Derek awhile and Allison walked over to me, "We all knew you and Derek were meant to be," She started as she stared out as I looked at her.

"You two were in denial and-" She giggled and glanced over to meet my gaze "There was so much tension, we were all just waiting for it to explode,"

I smiled as she giggled her eyes flickered in the memory, her scent invading the smell of salt water and pearl white sand. Though I won't complain, she smelled of raspberries and hard candy, how does one smell like that?

It was like she lived in a candy shop.

"We're ready!" Scott yelled, Allison and I glanced over our shoulders at Scott smiling happily while Derek was frowning so hard, you'd think the mountains would crumple from his stare. Allison touched my shoulder and smiled; I smiled back. She took off for Scott and the video camera.

I sighed as stood where I was and looked back at the horizon. The sun sinking further into the water; I closed my eyes and took in the scent of salt water, pearl white sand, and Derek? A musk wood, with dap forest floors, autumn leaves, and a full moon run after it rained. I was defiantly high, I felt high.

"Action!" I heard Scott shout. Then a quiet whisper of music, almost like a Disney movie. In fact, it was a Disney song. I bite my bottom lip to keep the smile off my face. No amount of head damage will ever erase the sound of 'A whole new world,' from a memory. My inner child wanted to sing along and reenact the whole scene. But I'd get yelled at for sure.

I felt watched, as Derek's scent was stronger, closer.

I can show you the world, shinning, shimmering, and splendid; tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?

Derek's hands met my hips as he slipped in behind me. He leaned down towards my ear, but didn't say anything. The feel of his hands gently resting on my hips was like the feel of clothing against my skin. I liked it, and I was comfortable. Derek sighed, his chest raising and falling against my back.

A whole new world, A new fantastic point of view, No one to tell us no or where to go

Derek pressed his cheek to the side of my head, almost like he didn't want to be removed from the contact. He hummed quietly as he took in a breath. Our hearts slowly found each other and their beats were like twins. I smiled, blissfully, softly. Like it was a natural occurrence; I heard Scott shuffle closer; Cameras, no matter how good they don't have super hearing.

Unbelievable sights, Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Derek straightened himself out and I heard a soft, quiet growl that was only audible to were-ears. It was a warning, Scott was getting to close. Derek leaned his head down on the opposite side "Stiles,"

His voice was deep and right above my ear, it was warm and welcoming. I hummed.

A hundred thousand things to see (Hold your breath, it gets better) I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far

His warped his arms around me and kissed my temple. A soothing kiss, one I've felt before, it was all starting to feel familiar and safe. He held me tightly, I stared out, the sun was half engulfed by the sea, a deep red that as shinning off the seas surface. As strange as it should've been, it was beautiful. Derek hummed in my ear, my eye lids became heavy and drifting shut.

A whole new world (Every turn a surprise) With new horizons to pursue (Every moment red letter)

"It was an accident," Derek said somewhere in-between a whisper and his normal tone, "Falling in love with you," he kissed my temple again and inhaled, "And now,"

It hit me like a bullet; those words, I know them. This man, I know him. My Mate, "And now," I said

The song was in its high point, I turned in Derek's arms and rested my hands on his chest. I know this man, I know him. This moment, this vulnerable moment, I knew it. I pushed off slightly so I could see his face. He gazed down at me, unchanged. The same look I got when we were here first.

"A whole new world," I sang with the song, Derek smiled.

"A whole new world,"

"That's where we'll be," I followed the song, I cupped my hands underneath Derek's jaw.

"Where we'll be," Derek smiled

"A thrilling chase," I leaned in closer, still smiling softly

"A wondrous place" Derek tightened his grip.

"For you and . . . Me," Derek and I sang in union with the song. My smile was almost toothy and my eyes drifted shut as he leaned down and kissed me. The song ended and Derek pulled away keeping our foreheads connected.

"I've missed you," He whispered in a sigh. My smile was relaxed and rested lazily on my lips as I sighed, "I've missed you,"

"Did it work?" Isaac called from the life guard post. Derek and I shared a secret laugh as we brushed our noses together.


	26. Chapter 26

Coming home was like, was like—I can't even explain it. My heart was fluttering and my chest was tightening. Walking through the threshold was like a new coming. But it was like that every time, it just never got old.

"Welcome home," Derek whispered against my hair as he lead me in, "I never left," I whispered back as I forced my way to his lips.

"Hey, hey, I thought we were clear, no touchy-touch in front of us and we won't have to set ground rules," Scott said as he pushed Derek and I apart. Derek gave a deep throaty growl, "Easy big guy," I pat a hand to his chest.

"Scott you practically had sex with Allison in front of us, we get to grope each other if we want." I stated with a smile, "Plus, this is our home,"

Derek's hand at my side tightened, "Stiles is back, she's back," Scott laughed as he worked past us into the kitchen. One by one they all trickled in. We all sat quickly as Allison brought all the grapes to the table, "Wasting my grapes?" I ask as I take one.

"Funny story," Erica started as she took one, "Why? Why do you want to upset me," Erica tried to mimic Allison's little voice. I laughed out of reflex, "What happened?" I asked, Derek shifted slightly under me as he sat up to reach for a grape, his chest cloaking my back in sweet heat, and the feel of his muscles twitching under the movement—My God.

Derek must have felt me shiver because a pleased rumble left his chest. Derek stayed there, leaned against me, his arms shadowing next to mine as we played with our fingers. He rested his chin on my shoulder and sighed a contented sigh.

"Allison had a green bowl of grapes, and everyone was taking them," Erica laughed, Boyd tangled their fingers together and he smiled from over her shoulder. "Yeah, so I brought them all out this time," Allison held two grapes in her hand and hid another on in her cheek. This chickloved her grapes. She was the only reason I ever bought them, and because I have a secret love for them too.

"Poor Alli," I shook my head, Derek nipped at my shoulder, this was his way of saying; I-love-everyone-but-I-want-you-to-myself-right-now . It worked most of the time, but today, today was a little different. I leaned in to his nip and hummed pleasantly against him. I heard a chuckle escape him. It was like the world didn't matter to us. We had each other, and right now, that was a raw and primal urge to just stick together like glue.

I felt like I'd lost him. Our bond was there, it's strong, but without my memory, it was like we never existed. It made my heart turn in ways that were just totally uncomfortable; I was surrounded in the man that I loved. Though we don't tell each other all the time, I know by the way he holds me, the way he gets angry because I don't listen to him, the way he reassures me that I'm safe. This is Derek, and Derek is alive.

"Seriously," Scott said shaking his head "We're going, you could just ask us to leave," Scott meet my eyes and smiled.

Hugs were given and goodbyes were said. Well, in my case, laters, were given. "That's more like the Stiles I love," Derek whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I shut the door and locked it as pushed against him. "Later, instead of goodbye," Derek sighed onto my neck, shifting gently against me.

"Goodbyes are forever, I'll see them again," I smiled as I wiggled under his grasp to face him. "Just like I will always see you again," I ghosted my fingers over his stubble and glanced from his eyes to his lips. Derek's eyes, they were hallow and deepened in sorrow, a look I remember all too well.

It was the same look he gave Cora when she went off on her own. Derek's only connection to his past, his only reason to believe that he wasn't the only Hale; Cora gave Derek more than family, she was the reason Derek didn't believe he made it all up or it was all in his head. We knew she'd be back, she was just off to school, somewhere in Canada.

Derek just didn't want to let her go, no without him. His heart was with me, which made it hard for him.

"You weren't here, Stiles," Derek's eyes sank to search my features. "You weren-" I ran my thumb over his lips and pushed against him, "I'm here, I will always be here," I smiled, "I'm a werewolf now, I can heal and I can—well I don't know what else I can do, but the point is, I can't, my chances for dying are smaller," I laughed quietly.

Derek's hands found their way to my jaw line, his thumbs and fingers are gently tracing my skin. Derek lifted my chin and leaned down; our lips meet and it was like the world stopped.

As cheesy as that was, it was true. His lips pulling and licking at mine, it was like he was desperate, but he wanted to enjoy the last second of it. He pulled my bottom lip as he broke our kiss.

"You aren't getting to second base like that," I laughed as he pushed our foreheads together. He smiled with a slight chuckle. He's pearly whites shining in his smile.

"I don't need to kiss you to get to second base," Derek had a sense of humor, you just had to dig it out of him; he lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he walked us to our bedroom. "I've missed you," Derek gently laid my body down on our bed as he crawled to meet my eyes.

"I've missed you," I whispered as he leaned forward and pecked a kiss on my lips. Who knew a big, scary, scowling Alpha could be so gentle and affectionate. I call him a pup for a reason. Derek was never truly given the chance to love, to be affectionate, not after the fire. Maybe even then; we all know Kate was a bitch.

Our night together, should've been like any other night we've shared, expect this time, we were desperate, we clawed at each other's bodies, we bit sensitive skin, we created beads of sweat that ran along the curves of our bodies.

We've created our own sin.


End file.
